You can tell me anything, but I know you lie!
by ShadeFleece
Summary: Summary steht drin! AU! Schließt nach dem dritten Buch an. Wie kann Sirius Harry davon überzeugen, dass er an dem Verrat James' wirklich keine Schuld trägt? Kein Spoiler. R & R please ENDE
1. Default Chapter

You can tell me anything, but I know you lie 

_Beta_: Vroni & Hamzu

_Beratung_: ChibiFelidae

_Rating_: vorerst PG-13, wird noch erhöht

_Hauptperson_: Harry, Sirius und Remus

_Stand nach Buch_: Setzt am Ende des dritten Bandes an

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, wunderbaren und großartigen J. K. Rowling

_Warnung_: Alles ziemlich OOC

_Inhaltsangabe_: Was wäre geschehen, wenn Harry Sirius in der Heulenden Hülle nicht geglaubt hätte, dass dieser unschuldig ist und ihn auch an dem Tod James' und Lilys keine Schuld trifft?

Prolog 

Krätze hatte offensichtlich Höllenangst. Er sträubte sich mit aller Kraft und versuchte aus Rons Griff zu entkommen.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit ihm –?"

Doch Harry hatte es schon gesehen – etwas schlich auf sie zu, den Körper dicht an den Boden geschmiegt, die weit aufgerissenen gelben Augen gespenstisch in die Dunkelheit glimmend – Krummbein. Ob er sie sehen konnte oder nur Krätzes Quieken folgte, wusste Harry nicht zu sagen.

„Krummbein!", stöhnte Hermine, „nein, Krummbein, hau ab!"

Zu spät – die Ratte entglitt Rons Fingern, fiel zu Boden und raschelte davon. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung setzte ihr Krummbein nach, und bevor Harry oder Hermine auch nur die Hand rühren konnten, warf Ron den Tarnumhang ab und rannte ihnen hinterher in die Dunkelheit.

„Ron!", seufzte Hermine.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an, denn stürzten sie auch sie los. Vor sich hörten sie das schnelle Getrommel von Rons Füßen, doch dann gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag und einen kurzen Schmerzenaufschrei.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte Hermine.

Im Licht des Zauberstabs konnte beide sehen, dass Ron rücklings auf dem Boden lag und die sich windende Ratte in unsicherem Griff mit einer Hand festhielt. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck hielt er sich mit der Anderen sein rechtes Fußgelenk.

Harry und Hermine traten näher und Ron drückte ihm das widerspenstige Tier in die Hände. Etwas umständlich stopfte er es in seine Tasche, während Hermine Ron auf die Füße half.

Doch bevor sie sich wieder tarnen konnten, ja bevor sie überhaupt wieder zu Atem kamen, hörten sie das leise Trommeln riesiger Pfoten... etwas kam auf sie zugesprungen, stumm wie ein Schatten – ein riesiger, pfahläugiger, rabenschwarzer Hund.

Der Hund hatte einen gewaltigen Sprung gemacht und stieß mit den Vorderpfoten gegen Harrys Brust; unter einem Wirbel von Haaren stürzte er zu Boden und spürte,wie er mit dem Hinterkopf auf etwas Hartes stieß. Kurz begann die Welt vor seinen Augen zu wanken. Er spürte den heißen Atem des Hundes über sich, sah seine fingerlangen Zähne.

Doch die Schnellkraft seines Sprunges ließ den Hund über Harry hinwegrollen; Harry hatte das Gefühl, sämtliche Rippen währen ihm gebrochen; ganz benommen wollte er sich aufrichten, doch er hörte, wie sich der Hund knurrend zu einem neuen Angriff bereitmachte.

Ron war inzwischen auf den Beinen, musste jedoch von Hermine gestützt werden – wieder setzte der Hund zum Sprung an, doch diesmal stieß er nur Ron und Hermine beiseite – und stürze wieder auf Harry zu. Sein Maul klammerte sich um Harrys T-Shirt-Kragen. Er spürte, wie er mühelos über den Boden geschleift wurde, als wäre er eine Stoffpuppe. Die Ratte in seiner Tasche begann wieder sich verzweifelt zu wehren.

Harry stieß einen gurgelnden Schrei aus, als er keine Luft mehr bekam. Plötzlich wurde es noch dunkler um ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein...

Harry erwachte wenige Minuten später bei schwachem Licht auf einem prächtigen Himmelbett mit verstaubten Vorhängen, neben ihm fläzte sich Krummbein laut schnurrend. Wie automatisch führte er seine Hand an den Hinterkopf, der vor Schmerzen zu schreien schien. Als er sie zurückzog, sah er Blut an ihr kleben.

Er hörte Schritte, die eine Treppe hinaufkamen. Auf den Ellenbogen gestützt setzte er sich auf, doch die schnelle Bewegung tat seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht besonders gut. Plötzlich hörte er, wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel und Harrys Kopf wirbelte in die Richtung.

Dort stand ein Mann im Schatten. Das schmutzige verfilzte Haar reichte ihm bis zu dem Ellenbogen. Wenn aus den tiefen, dunklen Höhlen in seinem Gesicht keine Augen geleuchtet hätten, hätte er auch eine Leiche sein können. Die wächserne Haut war so fest über die Knochen gespannt, dass sein Kopf wie ein Totenschädel aussah. Ein Grinsen offenbarte die gelben Zähne. Es war Sirius Black.

Harry wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch Black hatte ihn schon lange an sich genommen. In seinen Taschen spürte er nur den zitternden Krätze. Black kam einen Schritt näher. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.

Dann hörte Harry die Stimmen Hermines und Rons vor der geschlossenen Tür, wie sie nach ihm riefen und an der geschlossenen Tür rüttelten.

„Ich wusste, dass sie kommen würden, um dir zu helfen", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. „Ich hätte dasselbe für deinen Vater getan. Mutig von ihnen nicht erst einen Lehrer zu holen. Ich bin ihnen dankbar... es wird alles viel leichter machen..."

Die Bemerkung über Harrys Vater klang in seinen Ohren nach, als ob Black ihn angeschrieen hätte. Brennender Hass loderte in seiner Brust hoch und ließ für Angst keinen Platz. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er den Zauberstab nicht zurückhaben, um sich zu verteidigen, sondern um anzugreifen... zu töten. Er richtete sich weiter auf und sein Blick war voll Hass auf den Verräter gerichtet.

„Harry!", hörte er Hermine hinter der verschlossenen Tür schreien.

„Wenn Sie Harry töten wollen, dann müssen Sie uns auch töten!", rief Ron mit grimmiger Stimme. „Haben Sie mich gehört? Sie müssen uns alle drei umbringen!"

„Es wird heute Nacht nur einen Mord geben", sagte Black und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Harry wusste nicht, ob Hermine und Ron ihn durch die geschlossene Tür gehört hatten, doch beide hielten mit ihren Versuchen kurze Zeit inne.

„Warum das denn?", fauchte Harry. „Das letzte Mal hat's Sie doch auch nicht gekümmert, oder? All diese Muggel abzuschlachten, um an Pettigrew zu kommen, hat Ihnen nichts gemacht... was ist los, haben sie Sie weich gekriegt in Askaban?"

„Harry!", hörte er Hermine wimmern. „Sei still!"

„Er hat meine Mum und meinen Dad umgebracht!", brüllte Harry und war nun bis zum Rand des Bettes vorgedrungen – beinahe auf den Beinen.

„Wenn du könntest, Harry, würdest du mich dann für das, was ich getan habe, töten?", flüsterte Black.

„Sie haben meine Eltern getötet", sagte Harry mit leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Er stand auf und Krummbein schmiegte sich schnurrend an seine Beine.

Black starrte ihn aus eingesunkenen Augen an.

„Ich leugne es nicht", sagte er ganz ruhig. „Aber ich habe es nicht gewollt."

„Sie haben es nicht gewollt?", wiederholte Harry; er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. „Sie haben Voledmort gesagt, wo er sie finden kann, und Sie wusste nicht, dass er sie töten würde?"

„Hör mir zu", sagte Black und ein flehender Ton lag jetzt in seiner Stimme. „Du kannst mich töten, wenn du willst, aber zuerst hör mich an... wenn nicht, wirst du es bereuen... du versteht nicht..."

„Ich verstehe nicht?", sagte Harry und jetzt bebte ihm die Stimme. Er vergaß, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte und klein, mager und dreizehn war. „Sie haben sie gehört, oder nicht? Meine Mum... wie sie versucht hat, mich vor Voldemort zu retten... und Sie haben es getan... Sie waren es..."

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, und immer noch stand Harry wie angewurzelt da.

Und dann hörte er ein Geräusch...

Gedämpfte Schritte drangen durch den Fußboden; jemand kam die Treppe hinauf.

„Wir sind hier oben!", rief Hermine plötzlich. „Wir sind hier oben – Sirius Black – _schnell_!"

Black zuckte heftig zusammen; er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Die Schritte polterten die Treppe herauf.

Die Tür krachte unter einem Schauer roter Funken auf und Harry wirbelte herum. Professor Lupin kam in das Zimmer gestürzt, das Gesicht blutleer, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Seine Augen flackerten zu Harry und dann zu Black selbst. Hinter dem Professor stürmten Hermine und Ron, der sich an dem Türrahmen festhalten musste, in das Zimmer.

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Lupin. Sowohl Hermines und Rons, wie auch Blacks Zauberstab landeten in seiner ausgestreckter Hand.

Lupin trat näher und starrte Black an. Harry stand da und fühlte sich plötzlich vollkommen leer. Sie würden Black den Dementoren aushändigen und Harrys Eltern würden nie gerächt werden...

„Wo ist er, Sirius?"

Harry blickte Lupin überrascht an. Er verstand nicht, was er meinte. Wo war wer? Er schaute erneut auf Black.

Blacks Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Ein paar Sekunden regte er sich überhaupt nicht. Dann, ganz langsam, hob er die leere Hand und deutete auf Harry.

„Professor", setzte Harry an, „was –?"

„Aber dann...", murmelte Lupin und starrte Black so durchdringend an, als wolle er seine Gedanken lesen, „warum hat er sich dann nie offenbart? Außer" – und Lupin riss plötzlich die Augen auf, als würde er hinter Black noch etwas sehen, etwas, das keiner von den anderen sehen konnte – „außer, er war es... wenn ihr getauscht habt... ohne es mir zu sagen?"

Ganz langsam, mit den eingesunkenen Augen starr auf Lupins Gesicht gerichtet, nickte Black mit dem Kopf.

Lupin ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah Black unverwandt an. Und schon sprang er an Blacks Seite, packte ihn, und umarmte Black wie einen Bruder.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte es ihm den Magen umgedreht.

„Ich habe Ihnen vertraut", rief er Lupin zu, seiner Stimme nicht mehr Herr, „und die ganze Zeit waren Sie sein Freund –?"

„Du irrst dich", sagte Lupin, „ich war bisher nicht Sirius' Freund, aber ich bin es jetzt – lass es mich erklären..."

„Nein!", schrie Hermine, „Harry, trau ihm nicht, er hat Black geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen, er will auch dich tot sehen er – ist ein Werwolf!"

Eine unheimliche Stille trat ein. Sirius Black starrte weiterhin Lupin an; es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er von alledem hielt. Auch Lupin wirkte erstaunlich ruhig, wenn auch ziemlich blass.

„Ich habe Sirius nicht geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen, und ich will gewiss nicht, dass Harry stirbt... Doch will ich nicht bestreiten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin... Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, gewisse Lehrer davon zu überzeugen, dass man mir trauen kann –"

„Sie haben ihm die ganze Zeit geholfen!", rief Harry. Er deute auf Black, der plötzlich zum Bett hinüberhumpelte und darauf niedersank, als ob seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen wollten.

„Ich habe Sirius nicht geholfen", sagte Lupin. „Wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, dann erklär ich es."

„Wenn Sie ihm nicht geholfen haben", sagte Harry mir zornigem Blick auf Black, „woher wussten Sie dann, dass er hier war?"

„Die Karte", sagte Lupin, „die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich war in meinem Büro und habe auf ihr nachgesehen. Ich weiß, wie man mit ihr umgeht. Ich habe daran mitgeschrieben. Ich bin Moony – das war mein Spitzname bei den Freunden in der Schule... Du hast sicher den Umhang deines Vaters getragen, Harry... Ich sah James so oft darunter verschwinden... Ich sah euch über das Gelände gehen und in Hagrids Hütte verschwinden. Zwanzig Minuten später seid ihr herausgekommen. Doch jetzt war noch ein anderer dabei."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Harry. „Nein, wir waren zu dritt! K...keiner war bei uns."

„Ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen... Und dann hab ich noch einen Punkt gesehen, der sich rasch auf euch zu bewegte, mit dem Namen Sirius Black... Ich sah, wie er mit euch zusammenstieß und wie er zwei von euch unter die Peitschende Weide zerrte –"

„Einen!", sagte Ron zornig und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry.

„Nein, Ron", sagte Lupin. „Zwei von euch."

Er ließ die Augen besorgt über Harry gleiten.

„Könnte ich mir mal die Ratte ansehen?", sagte er gelassen.

„Was?", sagte Harry. „Was hat Krätze mit alldem denn zu tun?"

„Einiges", sagte Lupin. „Kann ich sie sehen, bitte?"

Harry zögerte, denn streckte er die Hand in den Umhang und zerrte Krätze hervor, der verzweifelt um sich schlug. Fast wäre er entkommen, hätte Harry ihn nicht gerade noch an seinem langen kahlen Schwanz erwischt. Krummbein hatte den Kopf gehoben und fauchte.

„Das ist keine Ratte", krächzte auf einmal Sirius Black.

„Was soll das heißen – natürlich ist das eine Ratte –", schrie Ron ungehalten.

„Nein,  ist es nicht", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Es ist ein Zauberer."

„Ein Animagus", sagte Black, „mit Namen Peter Pettigrew."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie diese aberwitzige Behauptung verdaut hatten. Dann sprach Ron aus, was Harry dachte.

„Sie sind verrückt, alle beide." 

„Lächerlich!", sagte Hermine matt.

„Peter Pettigrew ist tot!", sagte Harry. „Er hat ihn umgebracht!"

Er deutete auf Black, dessen Gesicht krampfartig zuckte.

„Das wollte ich", murmelte er, „aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Alle dachten, Sirius hätte Peter umgebracht", sagte Lupin bedächtig und ließ die Augen nicht von dem verzweifelt in Harrys Faust strampelten Krätze. „Ich selbst habe es zwölf Jahre lang geglaubt – Peter hat Sirius in die Enge getrieben und Sirius hat ihn getötet. Doch die Karte des Rumtreibers lügt niemals... das hier ist unser alter Freund Peter."

„Sie sind doch vollkommen irre!", sagte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

„Peter Pettigrew kann kein Animagus sein. Das Ministerium behält alle sehr genau ihm Auge. In einem Verzeichnis sind diese Zauberer und Hexen aufgelistet und er wird nicht erwähnt", sagte Hermine.

„Das Ministerium hat aber nie gewusst, dass es drei nicht registrierte Animagi in Hogwarts gibt", sagte Lupin.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas antworten, als es hinter ihr laut knarrte. Die Schlafzimmertür war von allein aufgegangen. Alle fünf starrten sie an. Dann ging Lupin hinüber und sah auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Keiner da..."

Er sah etwas ratlos aus und wischte sich das angegraute Haar aus den Augen, dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann:

„Ich will euch alles erzählen. Ihr habt ein Recht es zu erfahren – besonders du, Harry. Aber wo soll ich anfangen? Es war damals zu meiner Schulzeit, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, die glücklichste Zeit meines Leben, denn zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben hatte ich Freunde, drei großartige Freunde. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew… und natürlich deinen Vater, Harry. James Potter... Ich erzählte ihnen nicht, was ich bin, aus Angst sie könnten mich verlassen, doch natürlich fanden sie es heraus... Und sie ließen mich nicht im Stich. Im Gegenteil, sie taten etwas für mich, das meine Verwandlung nicht nur erträglich machte, sondern zur schönsten Zeit meines Lebens. Sie wurden Animagi."

„Wusste Professor Dumbledore von dem Animagus-Zauber?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Bis heute nicht. Er hätte sie von der Schule verweisen müssen... sie hatten ein wichtiges Gesetz gebrochen..."

„Zwei weitere Gefangene für Askaban heute Nacht", sagte eine kalte Stimme an der Wand hinter Lupin.

Severus Snape riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib. Sein Zauberstab wies drohend auf Lupin.

Hermine schrie. Black sprang auf. Harry war, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen.

„Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black helfen, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, und hier ist der Beweis."

„Severus, Sie machen einen Fehler", sagte Lupin eindringlich. „Sie haben nicht alles gehört – ich kann es erklären – Sirius ist nicht hier, um Harry zu töten –"

„Halt den Mund, WERWOLF!", schrie Snape.

Harry stand da wie gelähmt und wusste nicht, was er tun oder wem er glauben sollte. Dem Gefühl nach war er immer auf der Seite von Snapes Gegnern – doch Black hatte selbst zugegeben, dass er Harrys Eltern umgebracht hatte – wie konnte Lupin ihn dann unschuldig nennen?

„Professor Snape, es... es würde nicht schaden zu hören, was sie zu sagen haben, o-oder?"

„Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits der Schulverweis", bellte Snape. „Sie, Potter und Weasley haben alle Regeln gebrochen und befinden sich in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Mörders und Werwolfes –"

„Ja, und das auch noch freiwillig", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Potter!", schrie Snape. Ein paar Funken prasselten aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, der nun mitten auf Harrys Herz gerichtet war. Harry wich einen halben Meter zurück.

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Lupin schnell und der Zauberstab Snapes landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand.

„LUPIN!", zischte Snape leise, „Sie werden das noch bereuen!"

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sagte Black zu Lupin. „Du hättest ihn mir überlassen soll..."

Lupin schüttelte abwertend den Kopf, dann wandte er sich Harry zu.

„Es ist Zeit, dass wir es dir beweisen", sagte Lupin. „Harry, gib mir Peter. Jetzt."

„Was werden Sie tun, wenn er ihn Ihnen gibt?", fragte Ron angespannt.

„Ihn zwingen, sich zu zeigen", sagte Lupin. „Wenn das wirklich eine Ratte ist, tut es ihr nicht weh."

In dem Moment begann Krätze in Harrys Hand verzweifelt zu quieken und wehrte sich beißend und kratzend gegen seinen Griff. Der Junge spürte die Zähne der Ratte tief in seinem Fleisch. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei ließ er sie fallen.

Sie schlug auf dem Boden auf und rannte wie ein geölter Blitz davon – auf die Tür zu. Lupin und Black setzten dem Tier sofort hinterher. Harry blieb mit Hermine, Ron und Snape allein in dem Schlafzimmer zurück. Einen kurzen Augenblick sagte oder tat niemand etwas, außer den lauten, sich entfernenden Schritten zu lauschen, doch dann erwachten die Menschen im Raum wieder zum Leben.

Snape griff zu seiner linken und rechten und erwischte Harrys Freunde jeweils am Handgelenk. Auch wenn Ron mit seinem verletzten Fuß nicht richtig laufen konnte, schleifte er ihn hinterher. Harry versetzte er einen giftigen Blick.

„Kommen Sie, Potter!", knurrte er aufgebracht. „Die können jederzeit wiederkommen."

Die vier rannten regelrecht aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinab, durch die Falltür in den Gang rein. Sie flüchteten aus dem Haus so schnell der Zustand Rons es erlaubte.

Am Ende des Ganges hielt Snape sie auf, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und hielt die Peitschende Weide so von den tödlichen Hieben ab. Dann schleppte er seine Schüler schnell weiter.

Harry sah sich nach Lupin und Black um, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Es war eine wolkenfreie Nacht und der Halbmond erleuchtete das Gelände nur spärlich.

Die Drei vor ihm blieben so plötzlich stehen, dass Harry beinahe in sie hineinrannte. Und dann sah auch er die Dementoren. Mindestens hundert Gestalten schoben sich wie eine schwarze Masse um den See herum auf sie zu. Die vertraute eisige Kälte durchdrang seine Eingeweide, und die Neben nahm ihm die Sicht; noch mehr Gestalten erschienen von beiden Seiten aus der Dunkelheit; sie wurden eingekreist...

„Denkt an eure glücklichstes Erlebnis!", rief Snape und hob den Zauberstab. „_Expecto Patronum_! _Expecto Patronum_!"

Nichts tat sich, vielleicht – so überlegte Harry flüchtig– hatte Snape einfach keine glücklichen Erinnerungen. Er hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Langsam wurde sich Harry den leisen, aber näherkommenden Schreien bewusst.

Wieso hatte Snape überhaupt noch seinen Zauberstab? Lupin hatte ihn doch alle abgenommen. Er, Ron und Hermine konnten ihm nicht helfen.

„_Expecto Patronum_!", rief Snape erneut. Ein leichter Schleier aus Neben entkam dem Zauberstab.

Ron schauderte, kippte zur Seite und blieb regungslos auf der Erde liegen – Snape hatte hin losgelassen. Die Dementoren zogen ihren Kreis näher, während Hermine besorgt zu Ron stürzte und neben ihm in die Knie ging.

Und dann brach Snape vor Hermines und Harrys Augen zusammen. Das Mädchen schnellte vor, packte den Zauberstab des Bewusstlosen und warf ihn Harry zu.

„Mach was!", flüsterte sie und kauerte sich auf dem Boden immer mehr zusammen. Ihre Stamme klang weinerlich, sie zog den bewusstlosen Ron an sich.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief Harry, doch er konnte sich nicht an ein glückliches Ereignis erinnern.

Die Dementoren waren nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Harry spürte, wie er mit den Knien ins kalte Gras fiel. Er hörte, dass Hermine noch ein letztes Mal aufstöhnte, ehe sie ebenfalls das Bewusstsein verlor und über dem Rothaarigen erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Ein Dementor in seiner Nähe hielt inne, eine tote, schleimige Hand glitt unter dem Mantel hervor. Inzwischen hörte Harry seine Eltern, wie sie starben, um ihn zu retten.

„Nein – nein –", keuchte Harry, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. Seine Hand, in der der Zauberstab gelegen hatte, verlor ihre Kraft, der Stab entglitt seiner Hand und fiel zu Boden.

Der Dementor streckte seine Hand nach Harry aus, umfasste seinen Hals und zog den Jungen an seinen Körper. Der Körper bestand fast gänzlich aus Knochen, die mit Haut überzogen worden war. Der feste Griff um seinen Hals und die andere Hand in seinem Rücken hielten ihn mit unmenschlicher, schmerzhafter und brutaler Kraft fest.

Die Kapuze wehte den Dementor aus dem Gesicht. Anstelle der Augen, war dort nur dünne, schorfige Haut, die sich glatt über die leeren Höhlen spannten. Doch er hatte einen Mund... einen tiefen, unförmigen Schlund, und sein Atem klang wie ein Todesröcheln. Lähmendes Grauen überkam Harry.

Er versuchte sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, doch je mehr er Gegenwehr leistete desto fester presste der Dementor ihn an den knochigen Leib. Harry glaubte zu schreien, doch seine Laute gingen in denen seiner Eltern unter.

Die nasskalte Hand um Harrys Hals wanderte nach oben und zwang den Jungen das Kinn zu heben. All die Gegenwehr brachte ihm Schmerzen, doch er würde sich solch einem Schicksal sicher nicht freiwillig stellen. Harry spürte den Atmen des Monsters... er roch den widerlichen Atmen... seine Mutter schrie in seinen Ohren... das würde das Letzte sein, was er hörte –

„NEIN!", hörte er einen Männerstimme... es war nicht die seines Vaters., doch was konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen?

Die Lippen des Dementors senkten sich, er spürte das kalte, zermoderte Fleisch und wollte schreien, als der Schmerz ihn durchführ. Das Monster versuchte ihm die Seele auszusaugen! Seine letzte Gegenwehr erstarb und er fügte sich den Schmerzen, aus denen er sich sowieso nicht mehr befreien konnte.

Doch dann ließ der Demoentor ihn fallen und der Junge wunderte sich noch schwach, wie der Dementor ihm in der kurzen Zeit die gesamte Seele aussaugen konnte, doch dann spürte er das warme Licht eines Patronuszaubers um sich herum.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er vom Boden gehoben, er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen wer ihn gerettet hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Lebt er?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

„Ja... ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Dementor ihn vollständig geküsst hat", antworte ihm eine andere Stimme. „Ich hoffe dein Patronus ist rechtzeitig erschienen, Remus!"

Harry spürte, wie ihm jemand zärtlich das nasse Haar aus der verschwitzten Stirn strich und eine Hand auf sie legte. „Er fiebert!", Harry war sich beinahe sicher, das dies die Stimme Blacks war. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille. „Er glaubt mir nicht!", rief Black plötzlich laut.

„Du wirst damit leben müssen", meinte Lupin mit Mitleid in der Stimme, „Du kannst ihn zu nichts zwingen."

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen", sagte Black plötzlich entschlossen. „Ich könnte es nicht verkraften, wenn James' Sohn mich für seinen Mörder hält."

„Was?! Das kannst du nicht!"

„Warum nicht? Ich entführe einen Jungen – na und? Das ist auch nicht schlimmer als aus Azkaban zu fliehen", behauptet Black.

Lupin zögerte. „Du entführst nicht **irgendeinen** Jungen, Sirius – bei Merlin – Du entführst Harry Potter!"

Dann verließ Harrys Kraft ihn endgültig und er brach in den Armen des Mörders seiner Eltern bewusstlos zusammen...

**Kommentar**: Also ich werde Loc auf keinen Fall vernachlässigen, aber diese Idee schwirrt mir schon so lange im Kopf herum... Nicht wundern, dass dieses Kapitel so Buchgetreu ist, in dem ersten Teil ist nur sehr wenig umgeschrieben. Viel Spaß auch bei dieser Story ;)


	2. Fieberwahn

Kapitel 1 

Harry fühlte sich krank, wirklich krank...

Seine Haut war heiß und schwitzig. Es gelang ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden die Augen zu öffnen. Es war dunkel, doch er spürte, dass er in einem Bett lag.

Er versuchte sich halbwegs aufzurichten, etwas Feuchtes rutschte von seiner Stirn. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er musste sich wieder zurücklehnen. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es und er stöhnte von den Schmerzen an seinem gesamten Körper laut auf.

Im Dunklen erkannte er eine Hand, die über ihn fasste und das, was gerade von seiner Stirn gerutscht war, wieder dort hin zurücklegte. Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Gestalt ihm etwas hartes, metallisches in den Mund schob.

Er riss den Arm hoch, um die Person aufzuhalten und tatsächlich reichte die wenige Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, um die fremde Hand von sich wegzuschlagen.

Er richtete sich wieder halb auf und das feuchte Tuch fiel nun endgültig in die Kissen. Der Mann an seiner Seite erhob sich und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde das Licht eingeschaltet.

Harry musste blinzeln, um zu erkennen, dass Black sich mit in dem Raum befand. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er das ruhige Gesicht des Mörders sah.

„Leg dich wieder hin, Harry! Versuch zu schlafen, du bist schwach!", riet Black ihm.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Wieso bin ich nicht schon längst tot?",  fragte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte. Ihm schwanden langsam die Sinne und er musste sich konzentrieren, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

„Weil ich nie vorhatte dich umzubringen!"

„Wieso haben Sie mich dann bei der Peitschenden Weide angegriffen?", fragte Harry bissig und versuchte sich weiter aufzurichten, doch dadurch wurden nur seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer.

„Weil du Peter bei dir getragen hast!"

„Krä-krätze ist.. eine Rat –". Noch ehe er den Satz zuende bringen konnte, brach er aus Schwäche erneut zusammen...

°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war er alleine in den Zimmer, doch nun schien es Tag zu sein, denn warmes Licht drang durch die heruntergelassenen Jalousien in den Raum.

Noch immer fühlte er sich schwach und außer Stande irgendetwas zu tun, dennoch versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Im Schatten erkante er neben sich auf dem Boden eine Schale mit Wasser. Ansonsten schien das Zimmer sehr leer, wahrscheinlich ein Gästezimmer. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und erkannte, dass die Kopfschmerzen und das Schwindelgefühl nachgelassen hatten.

Als er an sich herunter sah, stellte er fest, dass er einen fremden, viel zu großen Pyjama trug.

Während er sich am Bettposten abstützte, kam er auf die Füße und torkelte sofort einige Schritte vorwärts. Sofort wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Hart schlug er mit allen Vieren auf den Boden auf und musste einige Sekunden warten, ehe der Schwächeanfall nachließ.

Er zog sich vorsichtig und mit wackligen Beinen an der Türklinge hinauf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war und ihm entgegenkam. Er stolperte zurück. Aus dem Flur drang flutendes Licht zu ihm durch.

Bemüht möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen torkelte er aus dem Zimmer heraus und in einen altmodischen, hellen und länglichen Raum hinein. Es war offensichtlich ein Flur mit mehreren Türen und am Ende des Teppichs eine Treppe, die hinabführte.

An der Wand entlangtastend schritt er langsam auf die Treppe zu, doch eine der Türen gab unter seinem Druck nach und er fiel in ein sehr helles, kleines Zimmer hinein.

Ein dumpfer Laut hallte kurz durch das Haus. Harry sah sich sofort um und stellte fest, dass dies wohl ein Büro sein musste. Und er fand sofort, was er gesucht hatte – ein Telefon! Hier mussten, zu seinem Glück, Muggel wohnen.

Etwas schwerfällig zog er sich an dem Schreibtisch hoch und wieder musste er das Gefühl von Schwäche unterdrücken. Zufällig streifte sein Blick eine Digitaluhr – 16:43, SA 2.07. – und er erschrak. Es waren beinahe drei Wochen vergangen. Sofort griff er nach dem Telefonhörer und begann die einzige Nummer zu wählen, die er kannte.

Es tutete zwei, drei Mal... dann wurde am anderen Ende der Leitung abgenommen.

„Hallo?", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Mrs. Granger?", flüsterte er hastig. „Ist Hermine da? Ich muss mit ihr reden!"

„Ja, sie ist da, aber sie möchte mit niemandem reden", antwortete die Frau unsicher.

„Mit mir wird sie reden wollen! Bitte, holen Sie sie ans Telefon!", bat Harry eindringlich.

Nun hörte er ihre Stimme leiser, so als würde sie den Hörer von sich weghalten. „Hermine, Telefon für dich. Gehst du oben dran?"

„Granger, Hermine!", meldete sich eine müde Stimme. Ihre Mutter legte auf.

„Hermine, ich bin's!"

Stille.

„Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, denk ich..."

„Ha-harry... Wo-wo bist du? Wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schnell. Ihr Ton klang, als stände sie kurz vor einem heftigen Heulkrampf, aus Erleichterung.

„Mir geht's ganz gut, 'n bisschen kaputt, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist oder wo ich bin. Ich –"

Eine Hand legte sich über seinen Mund, während ein Arm sich um ihn schlag und ihn so bewegungsunfähig machte. Erstickte Schreie mussten zu Hermine ans andere Ende durchdringen. Er hört ihre hilflose Stimme.

„Harry? Harry! HARRY?!", rief sie.

Die Hand, die Harry umschlungen hatte, ließ ihn kurz los, um den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel zu legen. Dann hob der Mann hinter ihm ihn wortlos vom Boden und trug den sich wehrenden Jungen wieder in das Zimmer zurück, aus dem er geflohen war.

Er stieß die Tür zum Raum einfach auf und beförderte Harry halb schmeißend, halb legend auf das Bett zurück. Erst jetzt erkannte der Junge, dass es abermals Black war, der ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Leg dich hin! Schlaf!", raunte er ihm zu und Harry bemerkt, dass es fast die selben Worte waren wie schon vor wenigen Stunden.

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Was wollen Sie? Wieso werde ich hier festgehalten?", rief Harry zornig und richtete sich im Bett auf.

Black achtete nicht auf seine Worte. „Du bist krank, hast hohes Fieber. Fast 41 °C. Leg dich hin!"

Harry rührte sich nicht auf die Wort Blacks hin, bis der Mann auf ihn zuschritt, ihn auf die Matratze drückte und entschlossen seine Handgelenkt mit einem Zauber an den Eckpfosten heftete. Der Junge wehrte sich nicht dagegen und er ließ es auch geschehen, dass Black den inzwischen trockenen Lappen ins Wasser tauchte und ihn auf seine Stirn legte.

Dann verschwand er zur Tür, zögerte nur kurz, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, ging dann jedoch entschlossen hinaus. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geschlossen und der Schlüssel zwei Mal im Schloss herumgedreht.

Es vergingen Stunden, in denen das Licht durch die Fensterläden immerweiter verschwand. Die Arme waren ihm schon lange eingeschlafen und das Schwächegefühl und die Kopfschmerzen wieder erschienen.

Erst spät öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Inzwischen nagte ein leichtes Hungergefühl an dem Jungen. Zuerst dachte Harry, dass abermals Black den Raum betrat, doch schnell stellte er fest, dass dem nicht so war. Remus John Lupin trat mit einem Tablett näher.

„Hallo, Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er freundlich. Der Dreizehnjährige antwortete nicht.

Während Lupin den Zauberstab zückte und die Seile von Harrys Handgelenken nahm, versuchte der Junge seinen Lehrer einzuordnen, der Black geholfen hatte, der ihm andererseits jedoch vorher sehr sympathisch gewesen war.

Fürsorglich legte Lupin die Hand auf Harrys Stirn. „Immer noch sehr hoch." Dann stellte er das Tablett neben ihn auf das Bett. Währenddessen starrte der Junge ihn immer noch aus verhassten Augen an.

„Iss etwas, Harry!", meinte der Professor und setzte sich am Ende der Matratze nieder.

„Nein!", in seiner Stimme schwang Trotz.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lupin und war dabei vollkommen ruhig.

„Sie haben mich belogen! Ich habe Ihnen vertraut und Sie haben mich verraten!"

„In gewisser Weise hast du Recht, aber nicht so, wie du es denkst. Ich half Sirius nicht ins Schloss zu kommen und habe mich ihm erst angeschlossen, als ich seine Erklärung hörte –"

„Und da haben Sie sich wohl auch dazu entschlossen mich zu kidnappen, was?", unterbrach Harry ihn aufgebracht.

„Nein, das war Sirius' Idee."

„Und Sie konnten natürlich nichts tun, um es zu verhindern!", meinte der Junge sarkastisch.

„Weiß du, er kann sehr stur sein...", seufzte Lupin. „Und jetzt iss etwas!"

„Nicht bevor ich wieder in Hogwarts oder wenigstens bei den Dursleys bin", behauptete Harry, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinem Professor stur in die Augen.

„Das wird etwas dauern, fürchte ich.."

„Wie lange?"

„Bis Sirius mit dir geredet hat und im Moment seid ihr Beide noch nicht dazu im Stande."

„Was heißt hier ,ihr Beide'? **Er** hat **mich** hierher geschleppt und an die Bettpfosten gefesselt!", sagte Harry zornig. „Was will er überhaupt von mir?"

Den Gedanken, Black wolle ihn umbringen, hatte Harry schon lange aufgegeben. Er wurde zwar gefesselt, aber weder geschlagen noch anderweitig misshandelt. Niemand hatte ihm etwas angetan und eigentlich hatte er Lupin vertraut. Der Dreizehnjährige wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass der Werwolf ihn so getäuscht hatte.

„Er möchte mit dir reden."

„Worüber?"

„Über deine Eltern und deren Tod."

„Er hat sie umgebracht, es ist bewiesen, sonst wäre er wohl kaum nach Azkaban gekommen!", behauptete Harry.

„Das habe ich auch jahrelang geglaubt, aber hör ihm doch wenigstens zu, was er dir zu sagen hat."

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, verstehen Sie das nicht? Was erwarten Sie? ER IST DER MÖRDER MEINER ELTERN!"

„Nein, Harry, das... Er sollte am Besten selbst entscheiden, wie er es dir erklärt."

„Wieso? Können Sie es mir nicht erklären und dann kann ich gehen? Vielleicht macht sich Jemand sorgen."

„Oh... ja, also Sorgen machen sich bestimmt eine Menge Leute. Der Tagesprophet hat eine ziemlich hohe Summe ausgelegt, für denjenigen, der dich zurückbringt. Der Orden ist hinter Sirius und mir her und wird bestimmt auch nicht zimperlich umgehen..."

„Der Orden? Welcher Orden?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, es bringt nichts, wenn ich es dir vorenthalte... Der ,Orden des Phönix' ist eine Aurorengruppe, die von Albus zum Schutz und Widerstand gegen Voldemort gegründet wurde. Deine Eltern, Sirius und ich waren ebenfalls Mitglieder... und Peter."

„Peter – der Tote?", fragte Harry.

„Er ist nicht tot..."

„Ach ja, ich vergaß, er ist ja jetzt eine Ratte...", verspottete Harry Lupin.

„Für dich mag das ungläubig erscheinen, aber er ist ein Animagus..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, denn immerhin konnte er nicht hunderdprozentig sagen, dass Krätze eine Ratte war, er kannte das Tier ja kaum.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Harry und nun war seine Stimme ruhig.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut wäre, wenn ich es dir erzähle... Sirius hat mir von deinem Telefongespräch erzählt, daher weißt du sicherlich, dass wir in einem Muggelhaus sein müssen..."

Harry nickte wortlos und dachte daran zurück, wie erleichtert Hermine am Telefon geklungen hatte.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen, Harry. Du hast seit fast drei Wochen keine feste Nahrung mehr zu dir genommen."

„Ich will nichts essen, keinen Hunger..."

Lupin erhob sich langsam und müde wirkend. „Die Fenster sind bruchsicher und in einem Umkreis von fünf Kilometern verirrt sich niemand hierher... Die Tür wird abgeschlossen", meinte er ruhig. „Und trink wenigstens etwas!"

Dann wandte er sich der Tür zu, verschwand dahinter und drehte den Schlüssel bis zum Anschlag um. Nun war Harry wieder alleine. Er trank einige, wenige Schlücke von lauwarmen Tee. Sofort wurde ihm wieder schummrig und er ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen.

°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°

_Ich sehe meine Hände vor mir und spüre, wie sie etwas halten. Ich hebe meinen Blick und erschrecke, aber ich zucke nicht zusammen._

_Meine Hände umschließen hart den Hals eines Jungen, höchstens fünf Jahre alt. Seine Augen sind geweitet, in dem Gesicht steht die blanke Panik, seine Kräfte sind erschöpft, er schnappt entsetzt noch Luft, seine Gegenwehr erschlafft nur langsam._

_Ich will ihn loslassen, doch ich schaffe es nicht einmal meinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Meine Hände drücken den jungen Hals immer weiter zu, immer stärker..._

_Plötzlich bricht der Blick des Jungen, doch um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich tot ist, drücke ich meine Finger noch etwas länger in seinen Hals. Dann lasse ich den Jungen so plötzlich los, dass er einfach in sich zusammensackt und zu Boden stürzt._

_Ich stoße ein heiseres Lachen aus und drehe mich einfach weg, um aus der dreckigen Gasse zu gehen. In aller Ruhe betrete ich die Straße und der Vierjährige liegt tot hinter mir. _

_Ich fühle keine Schuld, keine Gewissensbisse, kein Mitleid – es ist, als sei ich tot, innerlich tot, als habe ich keine Seele. Die Straße ist überfüllt und doch wird man das Kind nicht so schnell finden._

_Ich versuche stehen zubleiben, umzukehren, dem Jungen vielleicht noch helfen zu können, doch meine Beine bewegen sich unabänderlich dem Ende der Einkaufsstraße zu. Keine einziger Rückblick, immer noch kein Schuldeingeständnis – er hat mich doch ausgelacht! Er hat mich ausgelacht und ich musste mich rächen, das kann ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn die Jugend so frech bleibt?_

_Ich gehe weiter und jedes Mal, wenn ich ein kleines Kind sehe, möchte ich es packen und ihm die Kehle zerquetschen und es belehren, doch ich habe heute bereits zum zweiten Mal gemordet..._

°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°

Harry zitterte, als er erwachte. Er hatte geträumt, doch es war so unglaublich real...

Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er es schon einmal erlebt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte eine aufgeregte Stimme, die versuchte ruhig zu werden. Lupin stützte sich am Bettrand und hielt seine Arme. Langsam ließ er sie wieder los.

„Was.. was ist passiert?"

„Du hast geschrieen... hast du oft in den letzte Wochen..."

„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht." Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper.

„Nein, nicht **du**... aber... Du wirst es noch herausfinden!"

Lupin wich seinem Blick aus, als habe er Angst, Harry könnte etwas in seinen Augen lesen, dass nicht für ihn bestimmt war.

„War das ein Traum?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Nein, das denk ich nicht."

Lupin erhob sich und schritt der Tür zu so, als versuchte er vor Harry Fragen zu flüchten. Allein blieb er in den inzwischen wieder verdunkelten Zimmer zurück mit den Erinnerungen, die ihm so unglaublich wirklich erschienen...

°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°

**Danke an** Vroni, Tarivi, TheSnitch, Sam Black, Lea, deatheater, blub, vero, kathleen potter, pirat, LillyAmalia, skateZ

Das nächste Update wird noch recht lange auf sich warten lassen, da ich auf Studienfahrt nach Prag, dann ins Zeltlager und nach Norderney fahre...


	3. Der Brief

**Kapitel 2**

Noch lange dachte Harry an die grausamen Bilder in seinem Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, waren sie da und ließen ihm keinen Schlaf. Er dachte an Remus' Wort, die ihn stutzig gemacht hatten. Was sollte das bedeuten, er hatte niemanden umgebracht und doch war es kein Traum...

Schon lange war Harry aufgestanden, hatte das Licht eingeschaltet, um sich mit etwas beschäftigen zu können. Nun saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und betrachtete die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne durch das geschlossene Fenster.

Er wartete... wartete auf Remus oder auch Black, wer auch immer mit ihm reden würde. Lauthals seufzend schaute er auf das gefüllte Tablett hinunter. Nichts würde er davon zu sich nehmen, ob nun auf Trotz oder Vorsicht, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären.

Es schienen Tage zu vergehen, eh sich vor der Tür etwas rührte. Der Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht, darauf folge ein längeres Zögern, bis schließlich die Klinge heruntergedrückt wurde und einer seiner Entführer eintrat.

Remus John Lupin sah ihn vorsichtig an und trat dann langsam näher an das Bett.

„Du hast ja gar nicht gegessen", stellte er mit einem Anflug von Sorge in der Stimme fest.

„Ich werde auch weiterhin nichts essen, bis ich hier wieder raus bin", gab der dreizehnjährige trotzig wieder.

Sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen höher. Er spürte, dass der Junge abwartete, was als nächstes geschehen sollte, doch Remus konnte ihm keine Antworten geben.

„Komm mit nach unten, Harry! Sirius ist nicht da und ich kann dir das Haus zeigen."

„Würden er es Ihnen nicht erlauben, wenn Sie mich hier herumführen?", fragte der Junge in lauerndem Ton.

Remus lächelte leicht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich von dir provozieren lässt, ehe er dazu bereit ist. Er war lange Zeit allein und muss wieder lernen, mit den Menschen besser umgehen zu können."

„Zwölf Jahre", warf Harry beinahe tonlos ein. „Eine gerechte Strafe für das, was er getan hat."

Der Mann ging nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern wandte sich der Tür zu. „Komm!"

Zögernd erhob Harry sich und ging Remus nach. Er fühlte sich immer noch sehr schwach und geschlagen von dem hohen Fieber, doch ein paar Minuten würde er sicherlich ausharren können.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Dein Fieber ist immer noch ziemlich hoch", meinte Remus, als wenn er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Harry antwortete nicht. „Wann kann ich hier weg?", fragte er stattdessen und sah sich in dem Flur um, den er vor einigen Tagen schon gesehen hatte.

„Sobald du dich mit Sirius ausgesprochen hast, steht es dir frei zu gehen." Die Stimme des Professors klang resigniert und ruhig, doch Harry wusste, dass er es nicht wollte, wenn Harry sich als Gefangener fühlte.

„Dann soll er kommen! Ich will nämlich jetzt gehen!", sagte Harry lauter als notwendig.

„Beruhige dich, Harry! Wir werden dir nichts antun", versprach Remus, während er den Dreizehnjährigen die Treppe hinabführte. Sie Stufen endeten in einem Raum mit Kochnische und Esszimmer. „Möchtest du etwas essen?"

„Nein!", sagte er ernst und dachte dabei an das unberührte Tablett in seinem Zimmer. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was er schon fast wieder vergessen hatte. „Sie haben mir irgendeinen Beruhigungstrank gegeben, oder?"

„Ja, ich hielt das für besser, nach den Strapazen mit dem Telefon. Außerdem brauchst du in deinem Zustand regelmäßigen, tiefen Schlaf."

„Was genau meinen Sie mit ,_in meinem Zustand_'?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Du bist krank, Harry. Als der Dementor dich beinahe geküsst hätte, da…" Remus brach ab und schien zu überlegen, wie er seine Gedanken Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Er entschied sich schnell dazu, dass Thema zu wechseln. „Was isst du gerne? Lass mich raten: Pfannkuchen!"

Harry nickte überrascht. Remus erklärte milde lächelnd: „Die hat James auch Zeit seines Lebens geliebt."

„Bis Sirius ihn verraten hat!", stellte Harry nüchtern fest, während Remus ihn mit einer Geste aufforderte sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Der Junge sah sich kurz um und erkennte, die Eingangstür, doch er wusste, dass Remus ihn nicht entkommen lassen würde.

Plötzlich schwebte durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster eine dunkelgrau8e Eule hinein. Remus entdeckte sie zunächst nicht, da er gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Teig für die Pfannkuchen zu mixen. Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf den Werwolf stellte der Junge sicher, dass er abgelenkt war und so löste er vorsichtig den Brief. Die Eule schwebte lautlos an ihm vorbei, um sich auf eine Sitzstange im Wohnzimmer niederzulassen.

„Was möchtest du drauf, Harry? Marmelade, Zucker oder vielleicht Apfelmus?", fragte der Mann während er in die Schränke spähte und gleichzeitig die Pfannkuchen wendete, ohne sich zu seinem Schützling umzudrehen.

„Marmelade bitte." Harry entrollte langsam de3n Brief und erkannte ein geschwungene, saubere Handschrift, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Er begann zu lesen.

,_Remus,  
auch wenn ihr beide für den Orden im Moment unauffindbar scheint, so seid ihr es für deine Eule offensichtlich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass du oder Sirius etwas davon wissen, aber Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger haben Peter Pettigrew an dem Abend deiner Flucht gefunden und eingefangen. Die beiden wollten eure Geschichte zunächst nicht glauben, übergaben mir die Ratte einige Tage später aber dennoch. Peter befindet sich derzeit in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Fugde hat verhindert, dass es in dem Tagespropheten gedruckt wurde und wir haben euch nicht erreich können. Peter hat bereits gestanden und unser allseits beliebte Zaubereiminister hat zugestimmt Sirius' Verhandlung erneut aufzunehmen. Die Chancen für ihn stehen nicht schlecht, doch eure Entführung Harrys macht das Ganze wieder komplizierten, es sei denn, ihr überzeugt ihn davon, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Dann könnte er euch bei der Anhörung sicherlich helfen. Viele der Geschworenen haben eine Schwäche für ihn und werden ihm glauben. Grüß Sirius und Harry von mir und meldet euch! Ich kann Sirius nicht helfen, wenn ihr dem Ministerium als erstes in die Hände fallt.  
Albus_

„Steht was interessanten drin?", fragte Remus und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der Mann setzte ihm einen Teller vor und gab ihm Messer und Gabel in die Hand. „Ent- Entschuldigen Sie, i-ich…"

„Ich schon gut", sagte der Mann milde lächelnd und stellte das Marmeladenglas auf den Tisch. Er nahm Harry den Brief aus den Händen und tischte dem etwas verdutzen Jungen einen Pfannkuchen auf. „Iss!"

Harry behorchte und verzehrte langsam sein Essen, während Remus den Brief las und zunehmen erstaunt aussah. Nachdem er fertig war, schaute er blass aus und starrte eine Weile stumm in die Ferne, bis Harry sich schließlich bemerkbar machte.

„Wann kommt Black wieder?", fragte er, doch es klang nicht sehr interessiert.

„Ich.. ähm.. weiß nicht. Möchtest du noch einen Pfannkuchen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er weiter höflich.

„Nein", antwortete Harry etwas trotzig. „Das letzte Getränk, das ihr mit gegeben habt, beinhaltete irgendeinen Beruhigungstrank.", erinnerte der Dreizehnjährige ihn nochmals.

Remus lächelte etwas über den Jungen. Wie anders er doch war als James und doch glichen sie sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Äußerlich wie auch innerlich.

„Ich werde dir ein Glas Wasser holen", sagte Remus immer noch lächelnd und begab sich in den Nachbarraum. Er ließ die Tür geöffnet, doch er hatte keinen Blickkontakt, also erhob Harry sich von seinem Stuhl und sprintete lautlos auf die Haustür zu. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen drückte er die Klinge hinunter und war wenige Sekunden später im Freien, während er hörte, dass Remus noch immer nach dem Wasser suchte.

Doch seine neu gewonnene Freiheit hielt nicht sehr lange an, da er einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund aus dem Rand des Waldes auf sich zutraben sah.

Resigniert stöhnte er auf, als das Tier sich in einen jungen Mann verwandelte und seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Was hast du mit Remus gemacht?", fragte er. Mit der einen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, während die andere nach seinen Oberarm griff und ihn wieder mit in das kleine Haus zog.

Sie prallten mit einem sehr überraschter Remus zusammen, der offensichtlich gerade hinaus wollte, um Harry zu suchen.

„Remus, du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so hier rumlaufen lassen. Du müsstest am besten wissen, was hier in den Wälder für Viecher herumlaufen!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Remus zerknirscht, „Harry, wieso bist du weggelaufen? Du hast den Brief doch gelesen."

„Sind Sie wirklich so naiv und glauben Dumbledore?", fragte der Junge bloß leicht aggressiv und riss sich erfolgreich von Sirius los.

„Welcher Brief?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Hier!", meinte Remus nur und drückte seinem Freund den Brief in die Hände. Während dieser las, zog Remus Harry zur Sitzecke und gab ihm das Wasserglas. Sie warteten, bis Sirius zu ende gelesen hatte und sich zu ihnen setzte. „Ich denke, die Zeit für Gespräche ist jetzt gekommen."

„Ich will telefonieren!", forderte Harry und blickte seine Entführer abwechselnd herausfordernd an. Die Männer tauschten fragende Blicke aus und offensichtlich brauchten sie keine Worte, denn einen Moment später seufzte Remus laut auf und nickte schließlich.

„Okay, du kannst Hermione anrufen", sagte er aufgebend. „Aber wir hören zu und du wird nicht lange Zeit haben!" Harry nickte und Remus deutete auf das schnurlose Telefon neben sich.

Der Junge wählte die Nummer und drückte auf die Lautsprechfunktion. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann wurde abgenommen.

„Harry?" Er kannte die männliche Stimme und es war definitiv nicht Mr. Granger.

„Professor?", fragte Harry mehr als überrascht. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm der Telefonhörer aus der Hand gerissen. Todesblicke sendend starrte Harry Sirius vernichtend an.

„Albus?", fragte der Mann, der die Stimme ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

„Sirius!", stellte der Schulleiter fest und Harry wusste nicht, welche Stimmung er aus der Stimme heraushörte, doch er glaubte, dass er Missbilligung war. „Habt ihr meinen Brief erhalten?"

„Ja, ich.. ich hab ihn gerade gelesen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Sirius? Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du dir und Remus damit eingehandelt hast", fragte er müde. „Wie geht es dem Jungen?" „Frag ihn selbst!" Sirius drückte Harry den Hörer wieder zurück in die Hand.

„Professor? Mir geht's gut, wenn ich mal davon absehe, dass mich ein Dementor fast geküsst hat und ich von zwei Irren hier festgehalten werde."

„Hör zu Harry! Hab keine Angst, sie werden dir nichts tun. Sie sind auch nicht verrückt, aber ich denke, du wirst noch etwas bei ihnen bleiben müssen. Wir haben aber ein Geständnis von Peter Pettigrew, das besagt, dass Sirius wirklich unschuldig ist."

„Sie meinen, man hat Black zwölf Jahre nach Azkaban geschickt, obwohl er unschuldig war?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Wieder seufzte der alte Mann. „Das befürchte ich."

Harry spürte die abwartenden Blicke seines Paten in seinem Rücken, als bedeutete eine Ablehnung von ihm seinen Tod. Wieder nahm ihm Jemand das Telefon aus der Hand, doch dies Mal war es Remus.

„Albus… es gibt da noch ein Problem", gab er zögernd zu und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Sirius. „Du weißt doch, was mit Menschen passiert, die beinahe von einem Dementor geküsst würden, nicht wahr?"

Albus zögerte kurz, bevor er sehr schnell reagierte: „Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hogwarts kommen!"

Nun war es an Remus zu zögern. „Wir werden es versuchen." Dann legte er auf.

„Ich dachte, **ich** dürfte telefonieren", meinte Harry trocken und fügte dann nebensächlich hinzu: „Was passiert denn mit jemandem, der fast von Dementoren geküsst wurde?"

Sirius und Remus tauschten besorgte Blicke, während der Junge von einem zum anderen guckte. Schließlich erhob Remus sich und zog auch Harry auf die Beine.

„Komm, Harry! Du solltest dich noch etwas hinlegen, während wir unsere Sachen zusammensuchen."

„Professor, was soll das? Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach –"

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor. Warum nennst du mich nicht einfach Remus?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du lenkst schon wieder ab!"

Remus führte den Jungen in sein Zimmer und wartete, bis er sich hingelegt hatte, dann schloss er die Tür und zögerte kurz, als er darüber nachdachte, ob er abschließen sollte oder nicht, entschloss sich jedoch schnell dazu, es zu tun. Bei der unerschütterlichen Neugierde des Jungen, konnte man nie wissen…

Schnell machte er sich wieder aus den Weg nach unten, nur um festzustellen, dass Sirius noch nicht damit begonnen hatte, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Sein bester Freund sah noch immer auf dem Sofa und starrte apathisch ins Leere.

„Er hasst mich", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Hör auf, Sirius, er hasst dich nicht!"

Sirius seufzte und erhob sich. Zufällig streifte sein Blick das Fenster. „Shit! Moony, wir müssen hier weg und zwar mehr als dringend!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus sofort.

„Sieh nicht hin, aber da draußen laufen mindestens drei Auroren rum. Such unauffällig, aber schnell die nötigsten Sachen zusammen, dann komm nach oben! Ich weck den Jungen und schmeiß den Kamin an."

„Sirius, das ist ein Muggelhaus, wir können nicht über den Kamin raus", sagte Remus und Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Shit!", war Sirius Kommentar dazu.

°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°°-;,,;-°

Ich trau mich ja fast gar nicht mehr mich bei dieser Story blicken zu lassen:

Erst lass ich euch so lange warten und dann ist da noch so ein gemeiner Cliff und die Frage nach dem ,_Warum_' ist auch noch lange nicht geklärt. Aber ich denke, dass wir hier jetzt etwas schneller voran gehen. Ich versuch das wenigstens! Und hab auch schon viele neue Ideen.

Dank an **Vroni, kathleen potter, Lea, Mona, Samantha Black, seerose, TheSnitch, Ken, janine black, PadfootLi, DarkWish, Pe, Megagirli, lola, GefallenerEngel**


	4. Aufbruch

**Kapitel 3**

„Sie werden das Haus nicht stürmen, solange sie Harry nicht sehen können", vermutete Remus, während er nicht aus dem Fenster sah und seinen Blick stur auf die Schublade richtete, die er systematisch auf- und zuzog, als ob er etwas suche.

„Dann können wir nur noch hoffen, dass er sich von dem Fenster fernhält", sagte Sirius ernst und blickte scheinbar interessiert auf eines der Bilder, durch dessen Reflexion in der Scheibe er zwei weitere Auroren ausmachen könnte. „Mindestens Fünf", kommentierte er knurrend.

„Ich hab was gefunden, dass uns helfen könnte", meldete Remus sich plötzlich und ließ etwas metallisches in seine Hosentasche gleiten. „Hast du hier irgendwo eine Garage gesehen?"

Sirius stutzte kurz. „Direkt nebenan, es gibt sogar eine Verbindungstür, ist aber verschlossen."

„Kein Problem!", grinste Remus und ging in aller Ruhe auf den Flur hinaus. „Versuch Harry herunterzubringen ohne, dass sie etwas bemerken!"

Sirius nickte und ging scheinbar gelassen die Treppe hinauf, doch sobald er sich sicher war, unbeobachtet zu sein, begann er zu rennen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung war das Schloss von Harrys Tür geöffnet und sie konnte ungehindert aufgerissen werden.

Der Animagus sah, dass der Dreizehnjährige erschrocken von einem Bett auffuhr und ihn etwas verschlafen anblinzelte. „Komm! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Langsam richtete Harry sich nun vollends auf. „Wieso auf einmal zu plötzlich? Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, nichts ist passiert, jetzt komm schon!", beinahe hätte der Junge losgelacht, als er den quengelnden Unterton hörte, doch er besann sich schnell. Sirius machte eine winkende Handbewegung, um ihm zu zeigen wie eilig er es hatte.

Als der Junge ihn fast erreicht hatte, sprang er einen Schritt vor und griff hastig nach seinen Oberarmen, um ihn zum schneller gehen zu bewegen. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, sagte jedoch nicht, als er von seinen Paten den Flur entlang und schließlich die Treppe hinab geschoben wurde.

„Auroren sind hier, oder?", mutmaßte er schließlich. „Hatte Dumbledore 'ne Fangschaltung?"

„Eine _was_?", fragte Sirius ehrlich überrascht, während er seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Kopf richtete. „Du kennst den Desillusionierungszauber oder?" Doch er gab ihm keine Zeit zur Antwort, sondern tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf des Jungen, der sich daraufhin leicht schüttelte, sich jedoch ohne Probleme weiterführen ließ. Sekunden später war der Körper des Kindes verschmolzen mit dessen Hintergrund. Keiner der Auroren würde ihn sehen können.

Doch da er ihn selbst auch nicht wirklich sehen konnte, ergriff er den Oberarm noch ein wenig fester.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte der Unsichtbare.

„Zur Garage", antwortete Sirius bereitwillig.

„Und was machen wir da?"

„Das Auto suchen." Als sie wieder vor den Blicken der Auroren geschützt waren, nahm Sirius den Zauber von seinem Patenkind, das sich daraufhin wieder manifestierte.

„Fahren wir nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry neugierig, doch erstaunlich ruhig und ohne den üblich sarkastischen Unterton. Sirius wunderte es, dass das Temperament des Jungen so plötzlich nachgelassen hatte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er ihm mit Sicherheit den Hals umgedreht, wenn er dazu fähig gewesen wäre. Doch jetzt versuchte er nicht einmal mehr zu fliehen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass seine Rettung in Form der Auroren nur wenige Meter vom Haus entfernt auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warteten.

„Ähm… Sirius, du kannst doch Auto fahren", meinte Remus unsicher, als sie in der Garage angelangt waren.

„Meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer, ich kann bestimmt keinen nichtmagischen Wagen fahren!", entgegnete Sirius sofort. „Aber du hast doch einen Führerschein."

„Das ist kein Automatik und wenn wir hier wegwollen und wir kriegen das Auto nicht rechtzeitig zum Starten, dann kriegen wir ein riesiges Problem. Selbst wenn wir das Glück haben und keiner der Auroren Muggelgeboren ist, so werden sie wohl alle das Geräusch eines startenden Autos erkennen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich die Kiste hier überhaupt fahren kann."

Harry wagte einen Blick ins Wageninnere und erkannte das Problem: Der Wagen hatte kein Automatikgetriebe. „Mein Onkel fährt auch 'n Schaltgetriebe", meinte er beinahe nebensächlich.

„Kannst du das Auto fahren?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Der Junge ist dreizehn und ich werde ihn sicherlich nicht hinters Steuer lassen!"

„Ich will es auch gar nicht fahren, aber ich kann dir sagen, wie Onkel Vernon fährt!", meinte Harry.

„Wieso solltest du das tun? Für dich wäre es dich gut, wenn wir hier nicht rauskommen würden und die Auroren uns kriegen", sagte Remus misstrauisch.

Harry zögerte. „Ich denke, die Folgen eines Beinahekusses eines Dementors sind nicht unbedingt sehr positiv und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Auroren mir helfen könnten, aber Dumbldedore kann es, also sollten wir so schnell wie möglich zu ihm!", überlegte Harry und sah Remus unsicher in die Augen.

Remus lächelte etwas über die schnelle Auffassungsgabe des Jugendlichen. Genau dies, war auch der Grund, warum sie Harry nicht in den Händen des Ministeriums übergeben dürften: Dort konnten sie nichts für ihn tun!

„Okay, geh auf den Rücksitz, Harry!", ordnete der Werwolf an und setzte sich selbst auf den Fahrersitz. „Anschnallen!"

Sirius rannte zum Garagentor und wartete auf ein Zeichen, um es zu öffnen. Remus sah Harry aus erwartungsvollen Augen an.

„Kupplung treten, Fuß aufs Bremspedal, Handbremse lösen, Schlüssel rumdrehen!", befahl Harry konzentriert. Der Wagen heulte kurz auf, während Sirius das Tor aufstieß und zur Beifahrertür eilte, um hineinzuklettern.

„Etwas Gas geben, Kupplung langsam kommen lassen!"

Der Motor stockte etwas, doch Remus würgte ihn nicht ab. „Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten in keinem Auto mehr gefahren", kommentierte er das ganze, während der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Mehr Gas!", sagte Harry, „Okay, jetzt runter vom Gas und Kupplung durchtreten!" Während er das sagte, schwang er sich mit dem halben Oberkörper zwischen dem Fahrer und dem Beifahrersitz hindurch, um an den Schaltknüppel zu gelangen. Schnell zog er ihn nach unten, um in den zweiten Gang zu gelangen. „Kupplung kommen lassen! Gas geben!"

Inzwischen hatten sie sich schon mehrere Dutzend Meter vom Haus entfernt. „Wieso bemerkten die uns nicht?", fragte Sirius sofort. „Es gibt hier im Umkreis von Kilometern kein Haus, die können doch nicht denken, dass der Nachbar sein Auto aus der Garage fährt."

„Vielleicht haben sie den Befehl nicht einzugreifen und nur zu beobachten", mutmaßte Remus, der gerade konzentriert in den dritten Gang schaltete.

„Oder es waren gar keine Auroren", sagte Sirius und blickte über die Schulter zurück. „Vielleicht haben irgendwelche Muggel verdacht geschöpft und haben die Polizei gerufen."

„Oder es waren Phönixagenten!", warf Harry ein.

Sirius nickte zustimmend, während er aus seiner Manteltasche ein kleines Fläschchen mit dunkelrotem Inhalt hervorholte und es Harry reichte.

„Hier, trink das!", forderte er ihn auf.

Der Junge beäugte den Trank unter skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Was ist das?"

„Schlaftrank. Du brauchst ihn nicht zu nehmen, aber ich würde es dir empfehlen. Du hattest heute nicht sehr viel Schlaf und dein Körper braucht ihn, um sich zu regenerieren", sagte Remus und schaute ihn durch den Rückspiegel ernst an.

Harry zögerte einen Moment und sah sich die Flasche wieder an. Schlaf konnte er wirklich gebrauchen und vergiften würden ihn seine Entführer sicher nicht, also setzte er es nach kurzen Überlegen an die Lippen und trank die kleine Flasche aus. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fielen ihm die Augen zu. Er schaffte es gerade noch die Beine auf die Rückbank zu ziehen und sich eine halbwegs bequeme Stellung zu suchen.

„Wer glaubst du, war das wirklich?", fragte Sirius nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Harry wirklich schlief.

„Ich glaube, es waren Muggel. Jeder andere hätte sich geschickter angestellt oder Tarnzauber verwendet."

Sirius nickte und beobachte, wie sie sich einem Ortsschild näherten. „Hast du Muggelgeld mit?"

„Ich glaub schon. Wieso?"

„Deswegen." Sirius zeigte durch die Frontscheibe auf einen kleinen Kiosk, der allem Anschein nach Zeitungen und Magazine verkaufte. Schon aus einigen Meter Entfernung konnten die Männer auf dem Titelblatt einer Zeitung ihre Gesichter sehen.

„Oh", machte Remus überrascht und durchsuchte kurz seine Taschen. „Hab kein Muggelgeld dabei."

„Macht nichts. Halt mal da vorne im Schatten der Eiche!"

Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und Sirius verwandelte sich noch während er das Auto verließ in einen großen, schwarzen Hund, der sich auf direktem Weg zum Kiosk begab. So unauffällig wie es für einen Hund eben möglich war, las er in einem der Zeitungen den Bericht auf der ersten Seite und erkannte auf den anderen Zeitungen ähnliche Texte.

Als er kurze Zeit später wieder im Auto war, seufzte er resigniert. „Sie haben über die Muggel eine Belohnung auf uns ausgesetzt. Wir wären bewaffnet, überaus gefährlich und hätte eine Geisel."

„Seltsam… Dumbledore muss schon länger wissen, dass du unschuldig bist, wegen Peter, aber die Zeitung ist aktuell."

„Vermutlich hat Fugde irgendetwas gedreht. Du kennst ihn, er hat nicht gerne Unrecht. Er will uns als erstes in die Hände bekommen", vermutete Sirius.

Sie schwiegen eine Zeit, bis Remus plötzlich wieder anfuhr und auf die nächste Landstraße zusteuerte, um dort dem größten Verkehr etwas auszuweichen.

„Ich glaube, er fängt langsam an, uns zu vertrauen", meinte Remus ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Vielleicht", meinte ein nicht sehr überzeugter Sirius, „aber ich denke, er weiß einfach nur, was das Beste für ihn ist und dass er dringend zu Dumbledore –" Er hatte sich halb in seinem Sitz herumgedreht und konnte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg ansehen, als er abbrach.

Der Atem des Jungen ging unregelmäßig, schwer und schnell. Einige Strähnen seines rabenschwarzen Haares klebten ihm auf der Stirn. Sein Mund war zu einem leisen, unterdrückten Schrei eine kleines bisschen geöffnet. Eine leichte Schweißschicht überzog seine Haut und die sonst gebräunte Haut schien blass wie nie.

„Er hat es schon wieder… Und es wird jedes Mal schlimmer", stellte Sirius fest.

Remus nickte angespannt und fuhr nun weit über dem Höchsttempo. „Ich weiß – wir müssen zu Dumbledore!"

-.,,.--.,,.-,.--.,,.--.,-.,,.-.,.-

Wow, ich hab es geschafft fünf Seiten um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Sieht ziemlich wenig aus und passiert auch nicht wirklich viel, oder? Dafür ist es aber auch schnell weitergegangen!

**Jetzt noch eine Frage: Hätte jemand Lust diese Fanfiction Beta zu lesen? Ich wäre wirklich dankbar und spoiler meine Beta immer gerne, nicht wahr Vroni? **

**Allerdings verlange ich, dass eure Rechtschreibung, Zeichensetzung und Grammatik ziemlich gut ist!**

**Meldet euch bei Interesse und mit erfüllten Fähigkeiten bitte über ICQ (meine Nummer: 249276132). ICQ könnt ihr auch leicht unter www . icq . com (ihr müsst die Leerstellen raustun, nur zeigt die Addy sonst nicht an) runterladen! Oder meldet euch per Mail (siehe mein Profil)**

Danke an Jess, Vroni, GefallenerEngel, Tolotos (Entschuldige, ich muss dich wohl vergessen haben), PadfootLi, vero, kathleen potter, Anniia, YvannePalpatine, Lia, Samantha Black, DarkWish, Megagirli, Kiina, blub


	5. Rettung!

**Kapitel 4**

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei fuhr Harry auf dem Rücksitz aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Verwirrt sah er sich beinahe panisch um, doch er beruhigte sich sichtlich als er erkannte, wo er war.

Sirius sah vom Beifahrersitz besorg zu ihm und auch Remus hatte seinen Blick durch den Rückspiegel auf ihn geheftet.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte Harry unsicher und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, aber die Wirkung sollte eigentlich länger anhalten", antwortete Sirius, „Was hat dich aufgeweckt?"

Harry zögerte und wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob er seinen Entführern wirklich antworten sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen, doch lügen wollte er auch nicht, also zuckte er einfach unbeholfen mit den Schultern. Er sah den Männern an, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er darum schnell.

„Wir sind nicht sehr weit gekommen, weil wir die größeren Dörfer und Städte meiden. Es wird noch länger dauern und wenn du schlafen möchtest –", bot Sirius ihm an und hielt ihm eine weitere Flasche Schlaftrank entgegen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und dachte an seine Albträume zurück. Er hatte Menschen getötet, viele Menschen, doch diesmal nicht mit den bloßen Händen, sondern einem Zauberstab. Er hatte die schmerzverzehrten und bettelnden Rufe gehört und seine eigenen Gedanken waren – nicht wie beim letzten Mal – reumütig gewesen. Unsicher sah er aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.

Sirius beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und las den verzweifelten Blick seines Patenkindes richtig. Mit ruhiger, sanfter Stimme versuchte er zu erklären: „Weißt du, es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, was mit jemandem passiert, der von einen Dementor geküsst wird." Harry wurde hellhörig. „Wir hätten dir das schon viel früher erklären müssen, aber wir wollten dich nicht beunruhigen… Wärst du vollkommen geküsst worden, hätte das Monster dir deine Seele ausgesaugt, aber so liegt die Sache etwas anders. Also es ist nicht so einfach –"

„Entweder du sagst es mir jetzt, oder nicht, aber hör auf drum herum zu reden!", unterbrach Harry ihn ungeduldig.

„Okay… Ein Dementor saugt jährlich im Durchschnitt zwei Menschen die Seele aus. Der Dementor, der dich angegriffen hat war recht jung, also schätzen wir, dass er etwa acht bis zwölf Seelen und damit Erinnerungen an ganze Leben in sich trägt. Vermutlich hat dieses Teufelsvieh einige dieser Erinnerungen auf dich übertragen, als er dich küssen wollte. Diese Menschen sind jedoch tot und es ist eigentlich unmöglich Erinnerungen von Toten zu sehen, selbst in einem Denkarium löschen sich diese eingespeicherten Informationen automatisch nach dem Ableben. Dementoren sind keine Menschen und an solche Umstände angepasst, aber dein Körper kann so etwas nicht standhalten." Er zögerte.

„Und.. und was passiert jetzt mit mir?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Dein Körper versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er wird diese.. diese Krankheit nur verzögern. Ohne entsprechende Tränke wird dein Körper den Kampf verlieren –"

„Du.. du meinst, ich muss sterben?", fragte Harry offensichtlich zutiefst erschrocken. Seine kindlichen Augen waren ängstlich und auch etwas misstrauisch auf Sirius geheftet.

„Lass mich ausreden! Diese Tränke sind sehr, sehr selten und in der Regel ist es nicht möglich sie zu beschaffen. Sie werden in Azkaban aufgewahrt und dürfen nur in äußersten Notfällen und mit Genehmigung des Zaubereiministers eingesetzte werden, aber die ganzen Regelungen haben sich vor einem etwa Jahr ein wenig geändert, als das Ministerium Dementoren in Hogwarts einsetzen wollte. Dumbledore hat nur widerwillig und unter mehreren Bedingungen zugestimmt. Eine dieser Bedingungen war, dass er einen dieser Tränke bekam…"

„Du meinst, er kann mir helfen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ja, aber dazu müssen wir zusammen arbeiten und du musst versuchen uns zu vertrauen. Wir wollen dir helfen!"

Harry nickte wortlos und lehnte sich zurück. Sirius beobachtete seinen Patensohn sehr genau und wusste, dass seine Worte den Jungen sehr eingeschüchtert haben müssten.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der keiner der Drei etwas gesagt hatte, doch schließlich fiel Remus über den Rückspiegel auf, dass Harry scheinbar krampfhaft zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt, Harry?", fragte er beunruhig. Er wusste, dass damit eine weitere Phase eingeläutet werden würde. Neben ihm zog Sirius seine Jacke aus und reichte sie nach hinten auf den Rücksitz. Der Junge zog sie sofort an und Remus drehte die Heizung im Auto auf die höchste Stufe.

„Wenn dir schlecht wird, Harry, dann sag Bescheid!", meinte Sirius, der die Auswirkungen ebenso gut kannte. Der Junge nickte nur und wirkte nun überhaupt nicht mehr fiebrig, obwohl Remus genau wusste, dass seine Temperatur noch immer sehr hoch war. Er schien erschöpft und ihm fielen ab und an die Augen zu. Nach mehreren Minuten blieben sie ganz geschlossen.

„Remus, er hält das nicht durch!", meinte Sirius entschlossen.

Der Mann neben ihm biss sich verkrampft auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß…", gab er leise zu. „Und was sollen wir dagegen machen?"

„Wir sind kurz vor London, das heißt, wir haben erste die Hälfte geschafft, vorausgesetzt wir bleiben weiter auf den Nebenstraßen –"

„Du willst doch nicht etwa auf die Hauptstraßen, oder?", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Jeder, sogar die Muggel, würden uns erkennen!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber es darf nicht sein, dass Harry dafür büßen muss, wenn ich einen Fehler mache. Hätte ich ihn nicht entführt, hätte Albus ihm schon lange den Trank gegeben, außerdem meinte ich gar nicht die Hauptstraßen…" Er zögerte.

„Sondern?", setzte Remus nach.

„Wir sind in der Nähe Londons. Die Winkelgasse –", begann Sirius, doch wurde sofort von dem Werwolf unterbrochen.

„Sirius, wenn Harry den Auroren in die Hände fällt, wird unsere allseits beliebter Zaubereiminister ihn nicht sofort zu Dumbledore lassen, es wäre zu spät für ihn!", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „Und dir könnte Albus auch nicht mehr helfen. Die würden dich direkt zurück nach Azkaban schicken!"

„Das weiß ich, aber wenn sich nichts im Tropfenden Kessel geändert hat, dann müssten sich doch sofort im Eingangsbereich Kamine befinden, die an der Flohpulvernetz angeschlossen sind. Das Risiko wäre minimal -"

„Immer noch zu groß für den Jungen und dich!"

„Hör mir doch erst mal zu! Wenn wir bemerkt werden, wird uns niemand angreifen, wenn wir Harry als Geisel bei uns haben. Er ist ein kluger Junge und hat verstanden, dass wir ihm helfen können."

Remus seufzte schwerfällig und blickte besorgt über den Rückspiegel auf den leichenblassen 13-Jährigen. „Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden, aber ich denke, nur so können wir ihm helfen!", sagte er schließlich resigniert.

Die restliche Fahrt bis zu den Grenzen Londons verging ereignislos, bis sie in die Nähe er Hauptstraßen kamen. Sirius kletterte während der Fahrt auf den Rücksitz und verwandelte sich dort in einen Hund, während Remus eine alte Sonnenbrille und ein Käppi aus dem Handschuhfach holte und aufsetzte.

Unerkannte gelangten sie in die Nähe der Kneipe, die die Welt der Zauberer von der der Muggel trennte. Remus parkte in der Nähe und weckte Harry. Der Junge sah krank aus, seine Augen wirkten glasig und Remus kannte diesen Ausdruck bis jetzt nur von Drogenabhängigen. Die Blässe auf seinem Gesicht wirkte im Gegensatz zu den Schweißperlen widersprüchlich und die roten Ränder um seine Augen erinnerten sehr an seinen Vampir. Der Atem Harrys ging sehr schnell und scheinbar nur mit Mühe. Als Remus erklärte, was sie vorhatten, nickte er nur leicht abwesend und ließ sich von seinen ehemaligen Lehrer aus dem Auto ziehen.

Auf der Straße machte Remus sich nicht die Mühe den Wagen abzuschließen. Er zog sich die Mütze weiter ins Gesicht und setzte Harry die Sonnenbrille auf. Mit entschlossenem, doch sanftem Griff stütze er den Jungen auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sirius trabte aufmerksam voraus.

Einige Male stolperte Harry und wäre gefallen, wenn Remus ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Der Mann hatte den starken Verdacht, dass der Junge die Welt um ihn herum nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte und vermutlich bald zusammenbrechen würde.

Sirius, der einige Meter vor ihnen lief, stellte sich gerade auf seine kraftvollen Hinterbeine und versuchte das Schloss der Kneipe mit dem Maul zu öffnen, was ihm nach einigen Versuchen auch gelang. Vorsichtig betraten sie das Geschehen. Innen schien nicht viel Betrieb zu herrschen und der Geräuschpegel war mehr als nur leise. Sirius hatte sich bereits vor einen der Kamine gestellt und wartete ungeduldig, während Remus eine Hand in die Tasche gleiten ließ, um das Pulver herauszuholen. In der Sekunde geschah das, womit er eigentlich schon draußen gerechnet hatte: Harrys Beine gaben nach! Dem Jungen fielen die Augen zu und er wäre mit einem verräterischen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, wenn Sirius sich nicht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelt und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Remus atmete erleichtert aus und danke Merlin für ihr Glück, doch man sollte den Tag eben nicht vor dem Abend loben, denn plötzlich hörten sie eine helle Jungenstimme.

„Harry?"

Sirius und Remus führen herum und erkennten einen blonden, dicklichen Jungen in Harrys Alter. Remus erkennte ihn sofort.

„Neville!", stieß er atemlos hervor, während Sirius Harry wie ein kleines Kind vom Boden hob und mit langsamen Schritten rückwärts zum Karmin ging.

„Das hier ist nicht so wie es aussieht, Neville!", versicherte Remus.

„Ist er tot?", fragte er Junge leise und Die Männer wunderte es, dass er offensichtlich nicht einmal daran dachte, Hilfe zu holen.

„Er ist sehr krank. Wir wollen ihm helfen!", versicherte Remus und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sirius mit seinem Patenkind soeben durch den Karmin verschwunden war.

Neville stand immer noch wie zu Stein erstarrt da, als Remus ebenfalls schon lange verschwunden war. Erst als er versehentlich von einer Bediensteten angerempelt wurde, die gerade den Boden fegte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er hatte gerade Black gesehen, wie dieser mit einem seiner besten Freunde geflohen war, wurde ihm jetzt klar. Er musste etwas tun…

* * *

Sirius schaute auf den bewusstlosen Jungen in seinen Armen hinab. Das junge Gesicht war blass und die roten Ränder um die geschlossenen Augen ließen ihn zerbrechlich wirken. Die Lider zuckten und zeigten ihm, dass Harry Alpträume hatte, aus denen ihn niemand so schnell befreien konnte.

„Sirius, komm!", sagte Remus bestimmt und zog ihn aus der Hintertür des verlassenen Hauses, in das sie per Karmin gereist waren. Sie waren jetzt sehr in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes.

In der Ferne konnte er bereits die Türme Hogwarts ausmachen.

„Es sind Ferien, oder?", fragte Sirius während sie gemeinsam auf das Schloss zueilten.

„Ja, die Schüler sind alle weg", antwortete Remus ihm.

„Was ist mit den Lehrern?"

„Minerva und Severus werden beide dort sein und Albus wird natürlich auch über die Ferien hier bleiben."

„Was ist mit der Krankenschwester?", fragte Sirius und bemerkte, dass er langsam aus der Puste kam.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht", meinte Remus unsicher und schien dann kurz zu überlegen. „Gib mir Harry und lauf als Hund zu Dumbledore! Er wird dich erkennen und dafür sorgen, mit dir allein zu sein. Sag ihm, dass wir kommen und Harry bei uns haben! Er soll den Trank bereit haben!"

Sirius nickte und der bewusstlose Junge wechselte den Träger. Wenige Minuten später tapste ein stark hechelnder, zottiger Hund in die Eingangshalle Hogwarts. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hörsinn, um einen der Professoren ausfindig zu machen, die ihn eventuell aufhalten könnten.

Schließlich rannte er die Flure und Treppen entlang, um zum Büro des Direktors zu gelangen.

Einige Kilometer entfernt beobachtete Remus besorgt, wie die Atmung des Kindes von unkontrolliert zu müde glitt. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer langsamer und einige Male dachte der Werwolf, der Atem des Jungen würde ganz aussetzen.

Sie rückten dem Schloss immer näher und Remus war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig erreichen würden, als der Mann schockiert registrierte, dass Harrys Atem ausblieb.

„Scheiße.. Scheiße.. Scheiße!", flüsterte er und legte den 13-jährigen schnell auf den Boden, um in der nächsten Sekunde mit der Herz-Rhythmus-Massage zu beginnen.

„Hey! Hey, was machen Sie da?"

Remus drehte sich erschrocken um und erkannte Hagrid am Waldrand stehen. Der Halbriese zog überrascht den Atem ein, als er zu erkennen schien, wer er und der Junge auf dem Boden waren.

„Lassen Sie die Hände von ihm, Lupin!", donnerte er bedrohlich.

„Hagrid, du verstehst nicht, er –", versuchte der ehemalige Professor einen weiteren Versuch, ohne mit der Überlebensrettenden Maßnahme abzulassen.

„Loslassen, sagte ich!" Mit drohender, erhobener Faust kam der Halbriese näher und Remus musste seine Versuche, dem Jungen zu helfen, unterbrechen, um nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Epelliarmus!", rief eine neue Stimme.

Die hölzerne Waffe wurde dem Werwolf aus der Hand gerissen, der ihr überrascht hinterher schaute und feststellen musste, dass sie in der ausgestreckten Hand von… Severus Snape landete.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie als erstes zu finden, Lupin!", sagte er zynisch und der schmale Mund war zu einem hämischen Lächeln verzogen.

* * *

Also, ich weiß: Lang, lang ist's her…

Und ich gebe es ganz offen zu: Es lag nicht an der Zeit, sondern an Inspiration und Lust weiter zuschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotz der langen Wartezeit!


	6. Erwachen

Kapitel 5

„Severus…" Für einen Moment zögerte Remus, doch schließlich erhob er seine raue, heisere Stimme erneut. „Harry geht es sehr schlecht."

„Das sehe ich!", meinte Snape unbekümmert ohne seinen Blick von Remus Augen zu nehmen.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Hagrid besorgt und trat näher.

„Er wurde von einem Dementor beinahe geküsst und –"

„Sie haben sich reichlich Zeit gelassen, um ihn hier her zu bringen!", stellte Snape nüchtern fest.

„Wir wussten nicht, wie weit der Dementor gehen konnte, bevor wir ihn aufgehalten haben", verteidigte sich der Werwolf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren richtete der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und hob diesen mit Magie vom Boden. „Pomfrey wird am besten Wissen, wie ihm zu helfen ist", meinte er kühl, doch als Remus sich aufsetzte, reichte Snape dem Halbriesen Lupin's Zauberstab und befahl ihm kalt. „Passen Sie auf ihn auf! Wenn er sich rührt, wissen Sie hoffentlich, was Sie zu tun haben!"

„Warte!" Remus behagte der Gedanke nicht, Harry mit dem verhassten Professor allein zu lassen, doch was konnte er jetzt noch tun?

In dem Moment tauchte seine Rettung in Form des Schulleiters auf. „Hagrid, du kannst Remus seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben", sagte die ruhige und autoritäre Stimme Albus Dumbledores. Der alte Mann trat zügig zu ihm, an seinen Seiten die Krankenschwester und ein großer, zottiger Hund.

„Albus, was –", wollte Snape wissen, wurde jedoch von dem Angesprochenen unterbrochen.

„Es ist im Moment vorrangig, dass Harry den Trank bekommt!", unterbrach Albus ihn schnell.

Sichtlich unzufrieden damit warf Snape den Zauberstab zu seinem Besitzer zurück, während die Heilerin sich neben dem Bewusstlosen niederließ und vorsichtig die Lebenszeichen untersuchte.

„Ihr habt ihn spät hierher gebracht", sagte sie besorgt und Albus überreichte ihr einen farblosen Trank, den sie Harry sofort an die Lippen setzte und einflößte. „Wir werden abwarten müssen, ob es ihm noch helfen kann. Wir können jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun…"

_

* * *

__Drei Tage später…_

Als Harry erwachte, fühlte er sich merkwürdig entspannt und gleichsam benommen. Es fühlte sich alles unwirklich und irreal an, sogar das Bett, auf dem er lag.

Er war allein und im Krankenflügel, doch er glaubte, dass jemand im Raum nebenan mit Papier arbeitete. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und stellte fest, dass seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er setzte sie auf, seine Umwelt wurde dadurch jedoch nur ein wenig klarer.

„Mister Potter…" Harry wandte sich der Herkunft der Stimme zu und erkannte Madam Pomfrey in der Tür zu ihrem Büro stehen.

„Was.. was ist passiert?", fragte er leise und mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Schwester kam mit einem erleichternden Lächeln näher. „Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass Sie endlich aufwachen", sagte sie milde.

„Was ist passiert?", stellte Harry die Frage erneut.

„Black und Lupin wurde in der Nähe von Hogwarts gefasst. Im Moment befinden sie sich in den Kerkern, doch in wenigen Stunden werden sie direkt nach Azkaban gebracht, du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihnen –"

„Wieso kriegen sie keinen Prozess?", fragte Harry sofort.

Pomfrey schaute verwirrt und zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. „Black ist ein verurteilter Mörder, der ausgebrochen ist und Lupin hat ihm zweifellos geholfen bei seiner Flucht."

„Aber Dumbledore –"

„Hat versucht ihnen zu helfen", beendete eine andere Stimme den Satz und Harry sah Dumbledore näher kommen. „Der Zaubereiminister war gestern hier und hat sie verurteilt, noch ehe er sie angehört hat."

Der Junge schwieg, benommen von den harten Worten.

„Harry…", versuchte der Schulleiter den Jungen zum Reden zu bewegen.

„Ich.. ich finde das nicht richtig", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Wenn du mit Fugde reden würdest, würde er vielleicht einen Prozess aufnehmen und mit sehr viel Glück würde er ihnen sogar zuhören."

„Sie haben doch die Ratte, heißt das nicht, dass sie unschuldig sind, wenn man erfährt, dass Pettigrew lebt?"

Dumbledore lächelte auf eine merkwürdige, ironische Weise. „Ich habe gelogen, um Sirius und Remus hierher zu bekommen, obwohl ich annehme, dass sie auch so gekommen wären, um dich zu retten. Sie sind sehr besorgt um dich."

Harry zögerte unschlüssig. „Wird Fugde hierher kommen, wenn die Beiden abgeholt werden?"

„Ja, er muss die Papiere unterschreiben."

„Dann.. dann werde ich mit ihm reden. Ich glaube nicht, dass.. dass Black meine Eltern verraten hat", sagte er unsicher.

Dumbledore lächelte großzügig. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Harry!", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Wann kann ich gehen?", fragte Harry die Krankenschwester.

„Jederzeit. Sie werden sich vermutlich etwas schwach fühlen, aber körperlich sind Sie vollkommen gesund."

„Schön!", meinte Der-Junge-der-überlebte und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Noch immer in Ihrem Schlafsaal vermute ich. Ich möchte Sie jedoch bitten, sich die nächsten Tage jeden Abend bei mir untersuchen zu lassen."

„Okay", sagte Harry schlicht und machte sich dann im Pyjama auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Als er dort, ohne jemandem zu begegnen, ankam, suchte er sich einige Anziehsachen zusammen und ging ins Bad. Er erschrak vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild so sehr, dass er die Klamotten beinahe fallen gelassen hätte.

Er war blass, wahnsinnig blass, beinahe kalkweiß und die Ränder seiner Augen waren rot und wirkten geschwollen, so als habe er tagelang nur geweint. Seine Augen an sich schienen merkwürdig trüb, das durchdringende smaragdgrün war einer matten undurchdringlichen Farbe gewichen, die er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Er seufzte. „Wird sich schon wieder geben", murmelte er und stieg unter die Dusche, wo er feststellte, dass nicht nur sein Gesicht eine unnatürliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Seine gesamte Haut war farblos und wirkte unecht.

Nach der ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte er sich immer noch matt, doch gleichzeitig sehr viel wohler. Er kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und freute sich, als er Hedwig auf seinem Bett hocken sah.

Sie überwand die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter, um ihn zärtlich ins Ohr zu zwicken. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst", sagte er leise und streichelte ihr übers Gefieder.

Etwas unentschlossen wanderte er langsam zur Großen Halle, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er dort wollte. Doch schon vor den Türen, hörte er mehrere Stimmen, die eine hitzige Diskussion führten. Er glaubte den Zaubereiminister und Professor McGonagall herauszuhören.

Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit und betrat den Raum. Er sah den Zaubereiminister und mehrer Ministeriumsangestellt, unter ihnen auch Arthur Weasley. Ebenfalls erkannte Harry einige Lehrer, unter ihnen auch Snape und seine Hauslehrerin, die sich gerade einer erregten Disskusion mit Fudge leistete.

„Remus hat das Recht auf eine Verhandlung. Dass Sie Black damals keine gestattet haben, verstehe ich, aber bei Remus liegt die Lage doch wirklich anders", sagte sie gerade empört.

„Das ist nun wirklich nicht ihre Angelegenheit, Verehrteste!", meinte der Minister kühl und wollte sich offensichtlich an Dumbledore wenden.

„Vielleicht wurde Remus von Black verschleppt! Wir wissen doch nicht, was passiert ist. Sie wollen niemanden zu den Beiden lassen und postieren sogar Wachen hier und selber beachten Sie ihre Worte gar nicht. Wenn sie ihnen nicht zuhören wollen, dann warten Sie wenigstens bis Potter erwacht", forderte sie hartnäckig.

„So viel Zeit haben wir nicht! Black und Lupin werden spätestens heute Abend in Azkaban schmoren… Die Öffentlichkeit fordert das einfach von mir. Niemand entführt Harry Potter und kommt ungeschoren davon", versuchte der Minister sich zu verteidigen.

An diesem Punkt schaltete Albus sich in die Diskussion ein. „Vielleicht sollte die Öffentlichkeit dazu erst mal erfahren, warum man den Jungen entführt hat."

„Aber Albus, das wissen wir doch gar nicht", meinte Fugde wie zu einem Fünfjährigen.

„Nein, wir wissen es nicht, aber möglicherweise weiß Harry es." Während er dies sagte, schaute er stur an allen Beteiligten vorbei in Harrys Richtung. Wenige Augenblicke hatten sich alle zu dem Jungen umgewandt.

„Harry", schrie Mr. Weasley erleichtert aus, doch der Junge erkannte in den Augen des Mannes, daes er erschrocken war über sein Aussehen, denn auch die Dusche hatte nichts von den Folgen des Beinahekusses genommen.

„Du bist wach", begann der Zaubereiminister überrascht, „Ich hoffe es geht dir besser…"

„Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass Sie kein Verfahren einleiten wollen gegen die Beiden."

„Sie werden nach Azkaban kommen, dass ist doch viel besser für dich, nach all dem, was sie dir angetan haben!"

„Sie haben mir nichts getan… Sie haben mir nur ein paar Sachen erklärt und –"

„Und sie haben dich in Lebensgefahr gebracht!", behauptete Fudge hartnäckig.

„Aber das haben sie nicht absichtlich getan."

„Man sollte fast meinen, du verteidigst diese.. diese Personen."

„Vielleicht sind Mister Lupin und Mister Black gar nicht so schuldig, wie Sie das glauben, Cornelius", half Dumdledore seinem Schützling.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Black ist ein verurteilter Mörder und Lupin hat ihm geholfen!"

„Dass Sie Sirius keinen Prozess geben wollen, versteh ich, denn damit würden Sie einräumen, dass das Ministerium vor zwölf Jahren einen Fehler gemacht hat, aber das mit Lupin erscheint mir irgendwie nicht sehr logisch, es sein denn, Sie hätten etwas gegen Werwölfe!", sagte Harry kühl und beobachtete reglos, wie das Gesicht das Ministers sich vor Wut rot färbte und einige der Menschen im Raum zu Tuscheln begannen, während Dumbledore ihm heimlich zuzwinkerte.

„Stellen Sie sich einmal das Empören ihrer Wähler vor, wenn die herausbekommen, dass Sie Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe hegen", forderte McGonagall, deren Augen temperamentvoll glitzerten.

Der Minister brauchte einige Momente, ehe er seine Wut verarbeitet hatte. „Okay", sagte er leise, „Black und Lupin sollen ihren Prozess haben, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass die beiden auch nur minimale Chancen auf eine Freilassung haben."

Harry lächelte milde. „Ich denke mit etwas Wahrheitsserum und mich als Kronzeugen wird sich da einiges machen lassen", meinte er in einem zuckersüßen Ton, der klang, als könne der Junge kein Wässerchen trüben.

* * *

Danke für die Kommi! Habt mich sehr ermutigt...


	7. Verhandlung

**Kapitel 6**

Wenige Stunden nachdem der Zaubereiminister mit seinen Angestellten Hogwarts mit dem Versprechen verlassen hatte, dass die Verhandlung in wenigen Tagen stattfinden würde, trafen ganz andere Gäste dort ein.

Harry befand sich gerade in seinem Schlafsaal, als er das Getrommel von mehreren Füßen auf dem Gang hörte. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür, da warf sich ihm schon ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das er als Hermine ausmachte, um den Hals.

„Her-hermine", stotterte er überrascht.

„Du bist so ein Idiot!", schluchzte Hermine unter Tränen und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust, während sie ihn mit der anderen Hand näher an sich zog. „Was glaubst du, welche Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben!"

„Ich hab das auch nicht freiwillig gemacht", entrüstete Harry sich kleinlaut, doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sondern drückte ihren Freund noch enger an sich und ihre Tränen durchnässten sein T-Shirt.

Hermine brauchte geschlagene zehn Minuten, um sich einiger Maßen zu beruhigen, doch schließlich setzten sich die Beiden auf Harrys Bett. Noch immer schniefte das Mädchen ab und an trocken auf.

„Los! Erzähl!", forderte Hermine mit autoritärer Stimme und strengem Blick.

Harry seufzte laut und lang. Die ersten Worte kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen, doch je länger er redete desto leichter fiel es ihm sich Hermine anzuvertrauen. Sie hörte sich alles sehr geduldig an und schwieg nachdenklich, als Harry mit seinen Erzählungen geendet hatte.

„Schockierend", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja, ist ein ganz schöner Schock, dass Sirius meine Eltern nicht verraten hat."

„Nein, ich meine, es ist schockierend, dass Dumbledore gelogen hat", sagte sie nüchtern.

Harry stöhnte. „Hermine, das ist doch jetzt völlig egal! Ich brauche deine Hilfe für den Prozess, ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich da sagen soll."

„Du willst also nicht, dass die beiden ins Gefängnis kommen", stellte Hermine fest.

„Ich fände das nicht richtig. Ich glaube ihnen und sie haben Azkaban nicht verdient!"

Hermine überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Okay, ich denke, ich kann dir helfen!"

_

* * *

__Zwei Tage später…_

Die Ketten um Hand- und Fußgelenke rasselten laut, als Remus und Sirius von zwei Dementoren und vier Auroren begleitet den dunklen Korridor entlang zum Gerichtssaal gebrach wurden.

Keiner sagte ein Wort und die unangenehme Stille ließ Remus von Sekunde zu Sekunde aufgeregter werden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Fudge so fair war und ihnen ein Prozess ermöglichte.

Der Zaubereiminister war der einzige Mann, den sie in den vergangenen Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts gesehen hatten und sie wussten, dass ihre Chancen auf eine Freilassung fast bei Null lagen, zumal Harry vermutlich noch immer bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation lag.

Selbst Sirius, der sonst als „Coolness in Person" galt, wirkte nervös. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte so leise, dass es nicht viel mehr als ein Hauch war: „Überlass mir das Reden!"

„Damit zu dich noch tiefer in die Schieße reden kannst?", zischte der Werwolf ebenso leise. „Vergiss es!"

Die Türen wurden geöffnet und die Gefangenen kamen mit ihren Wärtern in die Große Halle, die kurzfristig zu einer Art Gerichtssaal umfunktioniert worden war. Dort, wo sich gewöhnlich der Lehrertisch befand, stand ein erhöhter Tisch, an dem eine – ihm flüchtig bekannte – Richterin aus dem Ministerium saß. Zu seiner Rechten sah Remus einen länglichen Tisch mit Gittern, scheinbar für Sirius und ihn selber. Daneben saß Dumbledore mit einem wissenden, beruhigenden Lächeln wie immer.

Zu seiner Linken erkannte er einen Holztisch, an dem Fudge sie mit seinen Blicken gerade zu aufspießte. Neben dem Zaubereiminister, der offensichtlich der Ankläger war, saß ein Staatsanwalt, den Remus nicht kannte.

In den Bänken etwas abseits und gegenüber der Richterin, standen einige Bänke mit fast allen Lehrern, Auroren, Ordensmitgliedern und auch seiner Mutter, wie er überrascht feststellte.

In der Mitte des Ganzen stand ein einziger Stuhl, in dem scheinbar die Zeugen Platznehmen sollten, die sich noch hinter einer der schweren Türen aufhielten. Remus wusste, dass sich das Gericht hier nur sehr wenig von einem Muggelinstitut unterschied.

Er schluckte angespannt und schwieg ergeben, als die Auroren ihn und Sirius auf den Stühlen in dem kleinen Käfig an Fuß- und Handgelenken an das Holz ketteten. Albus beugte sich leicht zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ich bin euer Verteidiger, also überlasst mir das Reden und sagt nicht, wenn man euch nicht direkt dazu auffordert!" Remus hatte das Gefühl, der Direktor schaute vor allem Sirius an.

Die Richterin räusperte sich und gewann so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. „Die Anklageschrift, bitte!", forderte sie knapp und schaute auf den Tisch der Ankläger.

Der hagere Mann neben Fudge erhob sich und las von einem Papier vor. „Mister Black wird beschuldigt, vor 13 Jahren James und Lily Potter an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verraten und sich somit an ihrem Tod mitschuldig gemacht zu haben. Des Weiteren hat er Peter Pettigrew ermordet und 13, ihm unbekannte, Menschen ebenfalls. Vor fast einem Jahr brach er aus dem Zauberergefängnis Azkaban aus und entführte einen 13-jährigen Schüler aus diesem Internat… Harry Potter, der in Folge dessen beinahe gestorben wäre", schloss der Mann. In Remus' Ohren hörten sich die Worte des Mannes knapp, doch auf den Punkt gebracht und ziemlich professionell an. „Mister Lupin wird beschuldigt, dem Gefangen Sirius Black bei der Flucht und der Entführung geholfen zu haben!"

Er setzte sich wieder und Fudge lächelte grimmig vor sich hin, während die Richterin ihren Blick wieder den Angeklagten schenkte.

„Was haben Sie zu den Anschuldigungen zu sagen?", fragte sie tonlos und streng.

Sirius öffnete den Mund, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

„Keiner der Beiden hat eine dieser Anschuldigungen begangen… Nun ja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Mister Black aus Azkaban geflohen ist", sagte er mit fester, ruhiger Stimme.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise für die Unschuldigkeit dieser… Personen?", fragte Fudge sofort.

„In unserem Land gilt nach wie vor ,Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten', also sollte ich Sie wohl eher fragen, ob Sie Beweise für die Schuld vorweisen können!", sagte Albus.

Fugde beugte sich zu seinem Anwalt hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, bevor dieser das Wort ergriff. „Wir rufen hiermit unseren ersten Zeugen auf: Severus Snape."

Der Zaubertrankmeister trat ein und würdigte niemandem eines Blickes, sondern setzte sich auf den Stuhl für die Zeugen. Sirius neben ihm seufzte leise auf und wandte den Blick Unheil erwartend ab. Auch ihm wurde mulmig.

„Mister Snape, Sie haben das Verhältnis von Sirius Black und James Potter, vor dessen Tod kennen gelernt. Sehen Sie einen Grund, warum der Angeklagte nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters sein sollte?", fragte der Anwalt mit einem leicht hinterhältigen Lächeln.

„Ja, den sehe ich durchaus!" Das Grinsen auf Fudges Gesicht verschwand so schnell, als hätte man ihn in den Magen getreten. „Potter war ein arroganter und ignoranter Mensch, aber er war nicht dumm."

Der Anwalt gewann seine Fassung schneller wieder, als der Zaubereiminister (Da fehlt was!), und stellte seine nächste Frage. „Sie haben den jungen Harry Potter gefunden, nachdem die Angeklagten ihn hierher brachten. In welcher Fassung befand er sich?"

„In einer sehr schlechten, aber –"

„Okay, danke, keine weiteren Fragen! Ihr Zeuge, Dumbledore!"

„Beenden Sie ihre Antwort, Mister Snape!", forderte Albus seinen Lehrer auf.

„Aber wenn Black und Lupin ihn nicht her gebracht hätten, wäre der Junge gestorben!"

„Danke, Severus!"

„Ich denke, wir können auf eine Vereidigung verzichten", entschied die Richterin. „Danke, Mister Snape! Mister Dumbldeore, rufen Sie ihren nächsten Zeugen auf!"

„Ich rufe hiermit meinen Kronzeugen auf… Harry James Potter!"

Remus Kopf ruckte erstaunt zur Seitentür und erkannten den 13-jährigen etwas hilflos aussehend hineinstolpern. Er schaute sich kurz um ohne Sirius und ihn auch nur anzusehen und setze sich auf den Befragungsstuhl.

„Mister Potter, Sie sind beinahe 14 Jahre, richtig?", fragte die Richterin freundlich.

„Ja", antwortete der Junge knapp. Remus ließ seinen wachsamen Blick über den Körper Harrys wandern. Er war eindeutig zu dünn, aber das war er auch vor seiner Entführung gewesen. Die gespenstige Blässe seiner Haut beunruhigte ihm und die roten Ränder um die trüben Augen trugen nicht gerade zu einer Besserung des Bildes bei.

„Ich dachte er ist immer noch bewusstlos", flüsterte Sirius erstaunt. Remus konnte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern zucken und ihm so zustimmen.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mister Potter? Körperlich betrachtet", fragte die Richterin immer noch freundlich.

„Gut…", sagte er sofort. Zu schnell, um wirklich der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. „Ich bin oft müde und ziemlich kaputt, aber sonst ist alles okay."

„Es freut mich, das zu hören. Mister Dumbledore, ihr Zeuge!"

Harrys Blick richtete sich auf seinen Schulleiter. Wissentlich vermied er es, Sirius und Remus direkt anzusehen.

„Harry", sprach Albus den nervösen Jungen mit ruhiger Stimme an, „weißt du, warum Mister Black dich entführen wollte?"

Der Blick des Kindes huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Sirius. „Ich denke, er entführte mich, um mir zu erklären, dass er meine Eltern nicht verraten hat."

„Glaubst du es ihm jetzt?", fragte Albus ruhig.

Remus bemerkte, wie Sirius sich neben ihm in seiner Haltung aufsetzte und verspannte. Harry hob seinen Blick wieder zu ihm. Pate und Schützling sahen sich Sekundenlang durchdringend an. Noch während Harry den besten Freund seines Vaters mit diesem Blick fixierte, antwortete er.

„Ja!"

Für Sirius war diese Antwort genug und er lächelte so erleichterte, wie er es mehr als ein Dutzend Jahre nicht mehr getan hatte. Für ihn war dieser Prozess mit diesem einzigen Wort beendet…

* * *

Sorry für die Extremlange Wartezeit, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht viel zum Schreiben gekommen!  
Aber hier ist es!


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Zwei Wochen später…_

Seit zwei Tagen war Harry nun wieder bei den Dursleys. Seit zwei Tagen war er abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt. Und seit zwei Tagen hatte er ein ungewohntes Gefühl glücklich zu sein, obwohl er wieder einmal bei seinen Verwandten lebte.

Sirius Black war ein freier Mann!

Kurz nach Aussprechung dieses Urteils war Harry wieder „nach Hause" gebracht worden. Er hatte weder mit Sirius noch mit Remus sprechen können. Und er war enttäuscht und etwas verärgert, dass keiner der Beiden sich seitdem bei ihm gemeldet hatten.

Heute Morgen war er von seiner Tante dazu verdonnert worden, sich um den etwas verwahrlosen Garten zu kümmern. Er war ein heißer Tag und die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf den erschöpfen Jungen hinab. In solchen anstrengenden Momenten spürte er die Folgen des Beinahekusses des Dementors.

Die Heiler hatten ihm erklärt, er müsste noch einige Monate Medikamente gegen die Schwächung seiner Körpers nehmen, aber sonst sollten keine weiteren Behandlungen nötig sein. Sie hatten ihm auch gesagt, dass er sich weitgehend schonen sollte, um spätere Anfälle vorzubeugen, doch die Dursleys ließen ihm dazu wenig bis gar keine Zeit.

Seufzend stellte er in diesem Moment fest, dass der Rasenmäher der Dursleys mal wieder streikte. Noch während er sich daran versuchte das Gehäuse aufzuschrauben, hörte er vom Gehweg aus jemanden herannahen.

„Hey Harry!", hörte er eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme rufen, „Haben die Heiler dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich schonen?"

Harry drehte sich um und hob die Hand über die Augen, um sie vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen.

An dem hüfthohen Zaun der Dursleys lehnte Sirius Black. Der ehemalige Häftling trug seine vorher langen Haare nun sehr kurz und modebewusst. Der Bart war verschwunden. Das Gesicht wirkte um mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als noch vor wenigen Tagen.

Was Harry jedoch wirklich wunderte war der Aufzug seines Paten. Sirius trug einen perfekt angepassten Nadelstreifenanzug in grau mit einem hellen Hemd. Der Schlips ging lose um seinen Hals, als wäre der Mann es leid gewesen ihn umgebunden zu haben.

Sirius sah gut aus in diesem Anzug, keine Frage, doch Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies nicht seinem normalen Kleidungsstil entsprach.

„Ja, haben sie, aber die Dursleys lassen mich nicht wirklich oft zur Ruhe kommen", sagte er und erhob sich, um auf seinen Paten zuzugehen.

„Verstehe", meinte Sirius. Er zögerte bevor er weiter sprach, doch scheinbar waren ihm die skeptischen Blicke Harrys bewusst. „Ich lauf nicht immer so rum… War gerade im Ministerium, um mir dies hier zu beschaffen."

Er zog einen einzelnen Zettel aus der Jacketttasche. „Wäre eigentlich schneller gegangen, aber du weißt sicherlich, was im Moment da los ist… jetzt wo die neuen Wahlen anstehen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig und deutete auf das Papier. Er war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von Sirius entfernt.

Der Mann zögerte. „Adoptionspapiere", sagte er mit fester Stimme und setzte schnell hinzu: „Sie sind vorbereitet, du müsstest nur noch unterschreiben, aber ich würde es natürlich verstehen, wenn du nicht–"

„Hast du einen Stift dabei?", fiel Harry ihm sofort ins Wort.

„Du.. du willst?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Klar, schau dir die Hölle hier doch mal an!"

Sirius lächelte aus Erleichterung und reichte ihm die Adoptionsbescheinigung. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Wofür?", fragte Harry mit ehrlichem Erstaunen.

„Für den Prozess, auch von Remus. Und… dafür, dass du von mir adoptierten lässt", sagte er immer noch lächelnd.

Sowohl Harry als auch Sirius wussten, warum Harry sich von seinem Paten adoptieren ließ. Nicht etwas aus reiner Sympathie, sondern lediglich, weil der Junge von den Dursleys weg wollte, doch ebenso wussten Beide, dass sie damit eine neue Chance bekommen würden.

„Ich sollte dir danken!", sagte Harry, „Hast du ein eigenes Haus? Wann kann ich bei dir einziehen?"

Sirius lachte. „Wann du willst, allerdings wird im Grimmauld Place 12 einiges zu tun sein. Ist ein bisschen heruntergekommen dort."

„Kein Problem, ich kann dir helfen!", bot Harry an.

Das Lächeln verschwand fast aus Sirius' Gesicht. Er schaute ernster. „Das lässt du schön bleiben. Bettruhe ist angesagt, junger Mann!"

Harry grinste. „Ich geh meine Sachen holen."

„Ich helfe dir", sagte Sirius schnell und machte Anstalten über den Zaun zu steigen.

„Kein Problem. Ist nicht viel und ich kann mich dann gleich auch von meinen Verwandten verabschieden!"

Sirius sah seinem „neuen Sohn" nach, wie dieser im Haus verschwand. Wie lange würde er wohl brauchen, bis der Junge ihm vertrauen konnte? Würde er überhaupt lernen jemals zu vertrauen? Durch den frühen Tod von James und Lily, war Harry selbstständiger als alle 14-jährigen, die Sirius jemals gekannt hatte, doch er hoffte trotzdem, dass sein Patenkind irgendwann zu ihm kommen würde, wenn es Probleme gab.

Harry brauchte nicht lange und als er wieder aus dem Haus kam, trug er lediglich einen Koffer, seinen Feuerblitz und einen Eulenkäfig. Seine Schneeeule hockte auf seiner Schulter.

„Okay, ich hab alles, wir können los!" Der Junge wollte keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben als unbedingt nötig.

Sirius nahm ihm seinen Koffer und den Eulenkäfig ab. Harry drückte ihm auch noch die Adoptionspapiere in die Hand und er erkannte, dass der Junge unterschrieben hatte.

„Komm Kleiner, wir suchen uns ne ruhige Ecke für den Portschlüssel. Haben heute noch eine Menge vor. Du musst unbedingt ordentliche Klamotten an den Leib kriegen und außerdem wollte Remus später Mal vorbeischauen und sich persönlich bedanken."

Und so gingen sie die noble Straße des Ligusterwegs entlang ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Harry war froh nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnen zu müssen, doch noch viel glücklicher machte es ihn, dass er nun endlich eine Familie gefunden hatte.

Eine Familie…

ENDE

* * *

Dies das denn also der letzt Teil der Fanfiction. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann mal eine Fortsetzung geben, aber da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Durch die vielen Kommis für das letzte Kapitel, hab ich mich natürlich sehr geehrt gefühlt, war superinspiriertund habe so schnell es ging weiter geschrieben (Ich hoffe, ihr hört da jetzt meine Ironie raus). An der Stelle, vielen Dank an Vroni, Snitch und ShiaAngel.

Da ich jetzt Ferien habe, werde ich vielleicht sogar mein Jaguar III zu Ende bringen, obwohl ich eigentlich eher dazu tendiere, die Story zu löschen… Was meint ihr?


End file.
